Iris's Fiancés
by MTL17
Summary: Caitlin and Iris should probably stop getting engaged. Every time they do something bad happens. Like The Flash returning to find his fiancé has a new fiancé. This story contains spoilers for Episode 1 of Season 4 of The Flash, but takes place sometime after and deviates from canon.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Flash or anything to do with DC. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

"Barry!" Iris exclaimed, finally getting the attention of her rambling fiancé, "We need to talk?"

As those words normally meant nothing good Barry momentarily hesitated, but was too overwhelmed with happiness to dwell on it, "About what?"

Iris took a deep breath and nervously asked, "How, how long do you think you were gone?"

"Honestly it's hard to tell." Barry shrugged, "I don't know. A few weeks? Maybe a month?"

"A few..." Iris parroted, "Oh Barry, it's been years."

"Oh." Barry murmured, those words hitting him like a freight train. Then it felt like something even bigger hit him as he realised something, "That's... that's not my ring. You're not wearing my ring!"

Iris glanced guiltily at her engagement ring for a few long seconds, and then admitted the obvious, "No... no, I'm not."

There was a pause as a broken-hearted Barry asked, "Who's is it?"

*

Caitlin Snow was sitting in her apartment surrounded by ice and broken glass. Her skin, her hair and even her eyes were ghostly white, more than ever before, and the urge to truly embrace the dark voice in her head telling her to become Killer Frost and take her revenge on the world had never been stronger, and hit their peak every time she accidentally froze a bottle of beer. Every time she did she screamed in rage and through the bottle across her home to smash against one of the walls covered in pictures which were making her even angrier, and just broken. She just wanted to get drunk God damn it, couldn't the universe just let her do that?

She didn't even really like beer that much, but whenever she was upset she tended to freeze her drinks, and she wouldn't risk doing that to a good wine. Not after last time, and that was nothing compared to this complete and total heartbreak. So she had bought as many beers as she could carry from the clearly terrified man at the nearest convenience store and was now sitting in her home waiting for the inevitable. She wanted to be anywhere else, but then she might hurt someone, or causing enough of a scene to get herself locked away in Iron Heights. Or worse. Besides, she just wanted to get this breakup over with.

Against her better judgement Caitlin looked around her home again at all the different pictures of herself and her now ex-fiancé Iris West. Some featured their friends and family, but they all featured herself and Iris together and happy, as they had been for years. It wasn't something that Caitlin had been looking for, or ever expected to have with another woman, but it just happened, and it had been so, so good. It had literally saved Caitlin from becoming the murderous super villain she had been on Earth 2, and instead allowed her to become the hero of central city. And now that was all over that the true hero of the city had returned. Iris's true love, Barry Allen. The Flash.

The moment Cisco finally found a way to break Barry out of the speed force Caitlin's relationship with Iris was over. Barry was her friend, and she wished she could be happy that he was finally free of whatever hell he had been in, but selfishly she wished he had stayed trapped. Because to her shame this was her biggest fear come true. The hero arriving in the nick of time to save the Princess from marrying the monster. And that was all Caitlin was now. A monster. All she had to do was look in the mirror to know that. So maybe she should just make this easier on everyone by acting the part. Finally give in to her wicked urges and truly become Killer Frost.

Just as that thought echoed through Caitlin's head the front door to the apartment opened and Iris cautiously stepped in, as if she was determined to send her over the edge, Caitlin thought angrily before coldly telling her former lover, "Get out."

"No!" Iris said firmly, stepping closer.

With the ice around her increasing Caitlin jumped to her feet and screamed, "GET OUT!"

There was a brief pause and then Iris firmly said, "I'm not afraid of you. I will never be afraid of you, because I know you would never hurt me."

It was a lie that Caitlin had forced herself to believe too many times, and it angered her even more now as she gave her usual bitter response, "You should be."

"I'm not." Iris insisted, cautiously approaching her lover, "Because I know you wouldn't, and I know what you're thinking. It's the same thing you've been thinking about for years. Or at least one of them. The one about how if he ever came back you'd lose me. That I wouldn't even hesitate to go back to him. But you're wrong. You were always wrong."

In a spot of perfect timing Barry walked into the room at that moment, causing Caitlin to laugh, "Clearly."

"Don't look at him, look at me!" Iris snapped.

Iris marched up to Caitlin as she spoke, grabbed her face with both hands and smashed her lips against Killer Frost's. Which for anyone else would have meant icy death, or at least a lot of pain, but not for Iris. No, because the second her lips got anywhere near Caitlin's those dark blue lips returned to their normal colour, along with half of Caitlin's beautiful face as she was caught between two forms. It was debatable whether this was a conscious decision, or Caitlin's body switching to autopilot. Either way as far as Iris was concerned it was proof that she was right, and Caitlin wouldn't hurt her. She would have liked more proof of Caitlin's love for her in the form of kissing back, but it wasn't time for that yet.

So Iris broke the kiss, pulled back and firmly told her fiancé, "I'm with you. I love you. I made a promise to you."

For a moment Caitlin return to her old self as she allowed herself to hope, then she frowned as she return to her previous form and murmured, "You made a promise to him too."

"I did." Iris agreed, quickly adding, "But then he left. It wasn't his choice, and it isn't fair, but it happened. So I choose you. Not out of obligation, but because over the past few years I got over him, as much as I'm ever going too, and I fell in love with you. You're the one I'm in love with now, so if you want me to choose, I choose you."

There was another moment where Caitlin almost defrosted, then return to her icy state with a frown, "If? What do you mean, if?"

Iris sighed, bit her lip and hesitation, and then just went for it, "You said you liked him. In the beginning. Remember? That you weren't sure who you had the biggest crush on, him or me?"

"That was a long time ago." Caitlin tried to interrupt.

Ignoring her Iris went on, "But maybe the reason you couldn't choose, was because you wanted us both equally. But that's not the norm, and girls were just a curiosity for you at that point, or at least that's what you told yourself, so you push down feelings for me as much as you could, and focused your feelings on him. Then, just as you felt ready to ask him out, your first fiancé came back, and then everything got really crazy, or crazier, and you never told him how you felt. Then he disappeared, and things just kind of happened with us, so you forgot all about him. At least about being with him. But now maybe you can. Maybe... we can."

There was a brief pause, then Caitlin frowned, "What?"

Iris swallowed and softly said, "Maybe... maybe the three of us could be like... a couple."

Another brief pause, then Caitlin laughed icily, "You sound like something out of a guy's wet dream."

"Yeah, probably." Iris admitted, before quickly adding, "But the differences this isn't some nonsense where some obnoxious dude-bro walks in on two gay women he has never met before and they inexplicably fall for his charm. This is two bisexual women who were in love with a superhero, talking about inviting that superhero into their bed, and then maybe be open to let him into their relationship."

Yet another pause and then Caitlin pointed out, "You know this is crazy, right?"

"Why? Because it's not normal? Guess what Cait? We're not normal!" Iris pointed out, "You're a superhero with ice powers, who spends her life terrified she is about to turn evil at every single moment. Barry is a superhero who can move faster than the speed of light, and spent the last few years trapped inside another dimension. And because of it, I'm pretty much engage to both of you. So is it really so crazy that I could want to be with you both? That I could love you both? Equally? Because I do. Or at least, I'm close. As close as you were in the beginning."

This time there was a long pause, then Caitlin asked softly, "This... this is what you really want?"

"Yes." Iris admitted after only a brief hesitation.

"And you?" Caitlin finally addressed Barry, "How about you?"

"No." Berry said truthfully, clarifying as she slowly stepped forward, "I'm like you. I just want her. And like a second ago, at least for me... I had her."

The Flash hesitated and is Caitlin return to her Killer Frost look and warned him, "Choose your next words carefully, Flash."

"I had her. Then, in a flash..." Barry laughed, "Things were different. She was different. She was with someone else, and happy. And I don't want to jeopardise that, because her happiness is more important to me than anything. But... I just love her, you know? And I really would do anything for her. Anything."

"I know." Caitlin said softly, returning to her normal form, "I'd do anything for her too."

"That's why, if she ultimately chooses you, I'll be happy for you both. Or at least, I'll find a way to be." Barry smiled sadly, "But until then, well, at least this would be a stay of execution. And, at least for now, I would have Iris back. And... maybe you, which would be, like wow, because the Caitlin Snow I remember was amazing."

Caitlin sighed deeply, and then admitted, "The Barry Allen I remember was pretty amazing too."

There was another long pause, then Iris cautiously pushed, "So... are we doing this?"

Yet another pause, then Caitlin turned to her fiancé and told her, "I have a condition."

"Name it." Iris beamed.

"We take things slow." Caitlin said softly.

"Oh." Iris murmured, unable to hide her disappointment, but she then quickly added in understanding, "Sure."

"So... how would this work exactly?" Caitlin asked cautiously.

"Well..." Iris began hesitantly, before going for it, "We'd put wedding planning on hold for a bit... and... just kind of, date. Like, all three of us."

"All at the same time?" Caitlin questioned with a frown.

"Sometimes. Sometimes it would be just me and you, sometimes it would be just me and Barry, and hopefully, sometimes it would be just you and Barry." Iris explained cautiously, "If that's okay."

"What about, you know, everything else?" Caitlin blushed.

"The same." Iris grinned.

"I don't mean just sex!" Caitlin quickly clarified.

"I know." Iris said softly and soothingly, then cautiously added, "Is that still okay?"

"Yeah, I guess." Caitlin mumbled unconvincingly, before laughing, "This is crazy."

Iris laughed too, before taking another step forward, "Can I kiss you?"

The next few seconds felt like hours, then when Caitlin nodded her head Iris smiled softly and slowly close the distance between them. Going even more slowly Iris then cupped Caitlin's face again and gave her the softest, sweetest, most loving kiss she possibly could. For a few seconds Caitlin hesitated, but then she relaxed into the embrace, wrapped her arms around her and kissed back, the two girls becoming completely lost in each other for a few wonderful minutes. Honestly Iris forgot Barry was even there, and what she was trying to do. But then she broke the kiss, and it all came rushing back, in a flash.

"Do you mind if I, you know, with Barry?" Iris asked nervously.

She almost was more explicit in her explanation, but Iris thought it would be best if she kept it vague, given how fragile and tense things seem to be. Luckily Caitlin was a genius, and of course immediately got what she was saying. Iris could see it in her eyes. Not that it stopped Caitlin from hesitating for a few long moments, before finally nodding. Which caused Iris to smile softly, and then slowly walk over to Barry, and repeated the process. Same nervous hesitation, same gentle yet loving kiss, and perhaps a little worryingly a few long seconds where she forgot all about Caitlin and what she was trying to do. Then Iris broke the kiss and beckoned Caitlin over.

"I'm... I'm not sure I'm ready for that." Caitlin admitted.

"Please baby, for me?" Iris pushed.

Immediately Iris regretted pushing. It was stupid, especially considering how fragile Caitlin was right now, and she very nearly took it back, but for whatever reason she didn't. Which seemed to turn out for the better as after a few long seconds Caitlin hesitantly staggered over to Barry, who looked equally unsure, and then gently cupped his face. There were then a few long moments of hesitation, and then Caitlin leaned forward, Barry leaning down in turn so they met in the middle, Iris letting out a little squeak of excitement once their lips met. Of course it wasn't nearly as passionate as the previous two kisses, but it was a start, and right now it felt like that was the best Iris could hope for.

Caitlin was tense at first, but eventually relaxed into the kiss, which was a lot further than she got last time. Of course last time she kissed Barry it wasn't really Barry, and she certainly hadn't had a chance to enjoy it then. Besides that felt like several lifetimes ago now. This, this was mostly just weird, and the only way she could get into it was to ironically forget about her fiancé. Yes, it was only when she pushed herself back several years and remembered what she had felt for him that Caitlin could truly enjoy kissing Barry Allen. She wondered if he did the same thing, because he also felt very tense throughout the kiss, and only seem to be getting into it just before they pulled away, and then things were super awkward again.

"Okay, that was... a start." Iris said awkwardly, then before Caitlin could say anything wrapped her arms around her, and softly told her, "I wanna try something, and I know it will be weird, but just go with it, okay?"

Which was weird, because the next thing Iris did was push her up against a wall and kiss her, and Caitlin couldn't ever imagine not wanting that, even when they had the audience of a friend. But then Iris's words became clear as after a few minutes of gently caressing her body she gently pulled her dress down and started cupping her bra covered breasts right in front of Barry. At the same time she moved her mouth down to her neck, obviously allowing Caitlin the chance to complain, which Caitlin considered, between the moans of pleasure. Especially as she had no idea where this was going. It was obvious Iris really wanted this, and from the look on his face there was a very good chance that it would be too much for Barry, and he would just leave. Which wasn't a nice thing to think, but it was better than losing Iris, so Caitlin couldn't help it.

Keeping Iris at least in some way was the most important thing to her, so Caitlin allowed her fiancé to not only play with her boobs, but eventually pulled down the bra so she could lower her head and take one of her nipples into her mouth. She then went back and forth, mostly concentrating on Caitlin's nipples but also kissing the surrounding flesh, all of which just felt so very, very good, and like during the kissing Caitlin just forgot all about their audience, partly because she closed her eyes, cupped the back of Iris's head and pushed her deeper into her chest. Then when Iris pulled away from her, and called out to Barry she was actually startled, Caitlin embarrassing herself by even jumping a little when she opened her eyes and looked over at him with surprise.

"Are you just going to stand there all night?" Iris asked her other fiancé boldly.

"I, I didn't know I was invited." Barry replied sheepishly, slowly stepping forward as he looked Caitlin and asked, "Is that okay?"

Before Caitlin could answer Iris butted in, "Just touch me, okay? Don't worry about her, just concentrate on me, while I'm concentrating on her. Mmmmm, and don't worry, I'm more than ready, so just do whatever you want."

For a few seconds the Flash continued to look apprehensive, then he kneeled down behind Iris and began caressing her skirt covered butt, making Caitlin fume with jealousy. But this was what she had agreed too, and it certainly could be worse. Besides, it was hard to stay mad when shortly after that Iris pulled up the bra, which was confusing, until Iris slowly dropped down to her knees and slipped her head under Caitlin's dress. Which was kind of ironic, as Iris was making sure that Caitlin didn't have to be naked in front of Barry, but she was about to eat her out in front of him. It shouldn't have been a comfort, but it was, Caitlin weirdly grateful for that, and the fact that Iris continued going slow, spending a few long seconds kissing her way up and down her thighs and then licking her pussy through her panties.

Barry felt completely out of his element here. He knew that this kind of threesome was supposed to be like every guys dream, but not him. He'd only ever wanted Iris. That was the ultimate dream, and for him he'd had it what felt like only days ago, only to find that Iris had managed to find happiness with someone else, which was beyond heart-breaking. He wasn't sure joining her in the relationship would work, as it seemed just asking for trouble, but he really would try anything if it meant keeping her. But the larger picture aside, he wasn't sure what to do now. Sex wasn't something he wanted to rush, but he'd been more or less left out of the foreplay, and sure, it didn't take him much to have him ready to go, and the little show had definitely done that job, but he just wasn't sure what to do now exactly.

After a few seconds which felt like hours to someone of his speed, both before and after he kneeled down, Barry firmly pushed Iris's skirt upwards, kissing along her thighs and a bit of her meaty cheeks poking out of the deliberately small underwear. He then carefully pulled that down, exposing that gloriously round booty that he loved so much. After a few seconds of just admiring it he kissed it, going back and forth between those cheeks for a few long minutes, before pulling them apart so he could get to the treasure they were hiding, namely his fiancé's wet pussy. Then he did what, bizarrely, it sounded like Iris was doing from the sound of Caitlin's moans, and slid his tongue over Iris's pussy lips.

To his delight this got a loud moan of approval out of Iris. Which she barely heard, as that moan went directly into Caitlin's cunt, which resulted in his friend letting out a cry which drowned out Iris's. Which he was kind of responsible for, which was a really weird thought, one he tried not to dwell on. No, he concentrated on Iris's pussy, and Iris's reactions to his licks as he searched his memory for what she might like. From the sounds of it he did pretty well, Barry allowing himself to feel proud as for the next few minutes he became completely lost in this act, just as bizarrely Iris seemed to be lost in doing the exact same thing to Caitlin. Which wasn't easy, as part of his body aching for relief right now, that ache become even stronger the more he heard Iris moan.

Then Iris pulled her mouth away from Caitlin's cunt long enough to moan, "Give me your cock! Oh God Barry, that feel so good, mmmmm, but I need more. I need you inside me. Please? I need your cock inside me, oh Barry, ohhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkk yesssssss, fuck me! Fuck me! Oh fuck!"

While there was part of Barry which very much felt he should concentrate on her pleasure more, especially under the circumstances, he certainly didn't want to argue. Besides, it was literally giving Iris what she asked for. So literally less than a second later his pants were off and he was spitting onto his hand and then rubbing that saliva into his dick, preparing it for what he most wanted. Then he gently pressed himself against Iris's entrance and then slowly pushed forwards, causing himself and his girl to cry out as he slowly entered her. Actually, all three of them ended up crying out, although Barry was definitely concentrating on the girl he loved, and the exquisite pleasure she was giving him.

Iris loved going down on Caitlin. She'd always loved going down on her previous lovers, but with Caitlin that meant something very different, and Iris revelled in not only the differences, but the similarities. Like the mental pleasure she got from hearing her lover cry out with pure joy as she used her mouth to please them in such an intimate way, and been able to look up at the expressions of gratitude in pleasure on their face. Then there was the taste. She'd read online that some people liked one or the other, and she had certainly heard a few female friends complain about sucking cock, but she had always loved it from the moment she first tried it.

Of course, then there were the differences. Durability was a big one, as while he called himself the fastest man alive Barry's cock was exactly the opposite, but it couldn't compare to Caitlin's pussy, which could just keep going, and going, and going. The larger supply of liquid certainly didn't bother her. Exactly the opposite in fact. Iris loved how much liquid she was able to get out of Caitlin, as it was a sign of just how good she was at this, and/or how much Caitlin wanted her. And she especially liked swallowing as much as that heavenly liquid as possible. And getting it all over her face, meaning Iris was often pushing her face deep into Caitlin's cunt. Not that she ever had to try that hard.

Then there were the physical differences, but she really did love them both, which was again why she was pushing her luck. Well, mostly it was because she loved these two people, but their bodies were definitely part of them, and she'd be lying if she said that wasn't part of the equation. And to have both of them at once, God, that really was a dream come true. So when she first felt Barry's mouth and then tongue on her Iris was surprised she didn't cum straightaway. Instead she just built an intense desire to have both Caitlin's pussy in her face, and Barry's cock inside her own pussy at the same time, and suddenly nothing else would do.

When Iris finally had both she let out a cry followed by a pathetic whimper of pure joy, and she honestly couldn't think coherently, let alone lick pussy. Thankfully after years of constantly eating pussy her body just seemed to go into autopilot, which only made this moment even more mind blowing. Oh yes, Iris West was in her own personal heaven. Or perhaps more accurately a bisexual heaven. No, it was hers, because it wasn't just having a hard cock inside her at the same time she licked a wet pussy, it was Barry inside her and Caitlin's taste on her tongue, which was Iris's first coherent thought in a while. Then she regained her bearings as she put all of her effort into making Caitlin feel good, and eventually making her cum.

Caitlin was able to focus on only Iris for a few long minutes, and specifically just her fiancé Iris West licking her pussy. But to her surprise when Barry made his presence known it was far from off-putting. Sure, she felt the burn of initial jealousy, but it was overwhelmed by pleasure, as that was the point Barry was going down on Iris, making Iris moan into Caitlin's pussy. Caitlin didn't even mind that it was her friend doing this to her. In fact she kind of liked it. After all he was The Flash. And hot. Which was incredibly shallow of her to think, but in that moment it was hard to think of anything except her own selfish pleasure.

Then Iris begged for Barry's dick, and he gave it to her, which kicked her jealousy into overdrive, but it was the same with her pleasure, first through Iris moaning more and then because the other girl began redoubling her efforts into eating pussy. So Caitlin felt very conflicted for a few minutes. The final thing which pushed her over the edge to enjoying it was ironically watching Barry fuck Iris. Caitlin felt kind of guilty about that, but the truth was she had never been a lesbian, she just found herself in love with a girl, and that girl was now receiving pleasure from a hot guy she loved and respected. Most of all was the way he fucked her Caitlin found so erotic.

He began with gentle thrusts, but not too gentle. Not nervous or uncertain, but confident that this was what Iris wanted right now. Perhaps even what she needed. And hell, he could probably get himself off in half the time using his superspeed to treat the woman they both loved as nothing but an orifice, but he was Barry Allen, and he would never do something like that. Well, maybe if she begged him when she was ready for a hard fucking, and Caitlin almost wanted to do it. Not beg him to fuck Iris hard, but to switch positions so he could be gently fucking her, and then roughly pounding her when she was ready. God, if she had Iris's pussy in her face it would have been perfect.

While Caitlin was thinking that Iris was increasing the attention to her clit, pushing her towards orgasm so subtly she almost didn't notice. Then when Iris suddenly slammed her tongue as deep inside her as it would go Caitlin found herself screaming, grabbing desperately to the wall behind her and struggling not to cum immediately. However she should have known that Iris West would not be denied something she wanted. Indeed Caitlin was barely able to hold back for a few long seconds before Iris started to hammer her sex with her tongue, sending her over the edge of a wonderfully powerful climax, before then of course repeating the process, melting away Caitlin's brilliant mind and leaving her a happy puddle of melted snow.

Iris quickly pulled her tongue out and did her best to swallow everything Caitlin had to offer her. Thanks to years of practice she was just about able to do it with Caitlin's first climax, and despite knowing she wouldn't be so lucky the second time Iris tried her best anyway, slamming her tongue back inside the other girl in the meantime and fucking her hard, refusing to stop until the second climax. Not that Caitlin complained. In fact Caitlin wasn't complaining very loudly, Iris grinning against her fiancé's pussy as the sound of Caitlin's screams of pleasure to echo throughout the room. And of course the entire time her other fiancé fucked her, Iris only needing to start thrusting herself back against him for Barry to remember to pick up the pace.

He remembered her so well, Iris thought with a blissfully happy smile. Or more accurately he remembered her body, and despite this being very much outside of his comfort zone The Flash was adapting quickly to fucking her with one very noticeable distraction. To be fair it was outside her comfort zone too, and Caitlin's, as it wasn't like they were total sluts who had threesomes every other week. Or ever. Although Iris was very much hoping that was about to change, as this was easily her idea of heaven. Now, if she could only make Barry make her cum while she was still making Caitlin cum. Luckily Iris had a plan for that.

While it wasn't at all a subtle plan it was very effective, and all Iris really had to do was spend a few long seconds with her mouth away from Caitlin's cunt. Which should have been easy, but when her girl was cumming Iris just couldn't resist swallowing as much girl cum as she could, and even when Caitlin was over it Iris couldn't resist fucking her to another climax as it was easy when the other girl was so wound up. In the end she had to gradually wean herself away from it by replacing her tongue and mouth with first one and then two fingers which she pushed deep into Caitlin's cunt and started thrusting in and out. Even then she couldn't resist sucking a little on Caitlin's clit while pushing her to another orgasm.

Only then did Iris pull away long enough to beg, "Harder! Fuck me harder, oh Barry, yeeeeeeeeessssssss, make me cum, oooooooohhhhhhhhh Goooooooddddddddd!"

Unsurprisingly after all of this Barry seemed eager to increase the pace, so Iris was barely able to get out anything before getting what she wanted. Hell, she barely had time to be impressed that he didn't increase the pace too quickly, or too much, before she was experiencing a wonderfully hard and powerful orgasm. The kind she had missed, as although Caitlin's mouth, tongue and fingers made her cum just as hard there was something about having a 'real' cock inside her again. Especially Barry's cock, which could pound her through orgasm after orgasm, each of these climaxes far better than they were before, or any had been, thanks to the circumstances of making Caitlin cum at the same time Barry was making her cum. There was only one thing left, and it didn't feel like it would take very long.

Barry had always prided himself on having a decent amount of stamina, which rapidly increased when he became The Flash. He had never been more grateful for that, because fucking the girl of his dreams Iris West while she was going down on another beautiful girl was so amazing it soon became difficult for him not to cum. In those wonderful moments his jealousy and possessiveness were completely forgotten, and he kind of felt like any dumb guy who fantasised about being with two girls. Except what made it even better was it wasn't just some random girl with them, but his dear friend Caitlin Snow, who Iris was really, really into. More than he could ever imagined before being trapped within the speed force.

Of course he didn't have unlimited stamina, and eventually things became so overwhelming that he was forced to admit, "I'm gonna cum! Oooooooohhhhhhh Iris, I'm, I'm going to, ah fuck, gotta cum!"

"On my ass! Cum on my ass Barry!" Iris cried out.

For a moment Barry actually felt disappointed. It was a tradition between him and Iris that he would announce when he was going to cum, and she would decide where she wanted it. He didn't mind too much, as anything would be a privilege as far as he was concerned, but his favourite was cumming inside her, and he was a little disappointed he wasn't going to do that now. But he wasn't about to complain, so Barry concentrated on trying to push Iris to another orgasm before finally going over the edge. However he was so distracted with that and his thoughts he didn't really register Iris beckoning Caitlin downwards and then whispering in her ear. He definitely registered what happened next though.

A few seconds later Barry made Iris cum one final time, a grin of pride crossing his face as he quickly pulled out and started stroking himself over his fiancé's butt. Just as he reached the point of no return Caitlin suddenly appeared as if out of nowhere and pressed her face down against Iris's ass. For a second he wondered if he should stop, but Caitlin was looking at him expectantly, and it was passed the point for even him to stop, so shot after shot of hot cum exploded from his tip, the first landing right across Caitlin's cheek, the next over her forehead, and the next over Iris's butt cheek. It was one of the hottest things he'd ever been a part of, although it made him feel kind of guilty.

When he had nothing left to give Barry watched with disbelief as Caitlin licked his cum off of Iris's butt cheeks. Then Caitlin moved round to Iris's face so that Iris could grab her gently by the sides of the head, grin wickedly, and then lick his cum off of Caitlin's face. That combination briefly replaced his definition of the hottest thing he'd seen, only for it to be replaced by the sight of Caitlin and Iris pressing their lips together and obviously sharing his cum before pulling back and noisily swallowing. Iris even turned to him and stuck out her tongue to prove everything was gone, Caitlin hesitantly following suit, but she did it, causing Barry to let out a loud groan of pleasure.

"Oh God." Barry groaned, only just noticing how that little display affected him.

"Wow, that was quick." Caitlin mumbled as she stared at Barry's once again fully hard cock, before realising the irony of what she just said.

"He's The Flash." Iris unnecessarily reminded her female fiancé, "That means he is always up for a second round. And a third, and a fourth."

"Sounds exhausting." Caitlin quipped, before smiling, "But fun."

"You have no idea." Iris grinned, that grin becoming wider as she made her lovers blush, "But hopefully you're about too..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Flash or anything to do with DC. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

Iris West groaned as she slowly return to consciousness, already craving coffee when suddenly she frowned in confusion. She was spooning her fiancé Caitlin Snow as usual, but she had a super weird case of déjà vu were at the same time it felt like she was being spooned by her former fiancé Barry Allen. Then last night came rushing back, Iris quickly opening her eyes to check it wasn't some kind of amazing dream, and then smiling widely as she found her arms wrapped around Caitlin and Barry's arms wrapped around her. The three of them were all on their sides and spooning each other, and it was absolutely perfect. Definitely something Iris wanted to become a regular thing.

For that she was going to have to be very careful. They'd all take an important first step last night, but they were still a long way off from where she wanted them to be. Then again, where was that? Married? Iris desperately didn't want to choose between them, but marriages, or even relationships, were notoriously hard with just one person. Was it just too much to believe three people could make it work? And with they even be allowed to get married? Would their friends and family accept this? Would anyone? Most of all, was she being selfish and forcing Caitlin and/or Barry into something they didn't want? All these doubts echoed through her mind for a few long minutes, but she quickly pushed away as she sensed her lovers beginning to stir.

"Hey babe." Iris murmured softly to Caitlin, gently kissing her girl's shoulder, before looking over her shoulder to address a bleary eyed Barry, without hesitation repeating, "Hey babe."

"Hey." Barry murmured sheepishly.

"Hey." Caitlin said at more or less the same time, and then after a brief pause asked, "So, what now?"

After taking a deep calming breath Iris sat up and turned to her lovers, gently taking one of their hands in each of hers before telling them, "That's up to you. Both of you. Barry, I never stop loving you, and I never will. But Caitlin... you've been the only truly good thing in my life since Barry disappeared. I love you just as much as I love him. And, maybe it's selfish, but I can't choose between you. I want you both, and I think we can be happy together. All of us. The question is, are you still up for that?"

There was a brief pause and then Caitlin softly said, "We should probably take some time. You know, to think about it?"

"I get that. Take all the time you need." Iris squeezed Caitlin's hand and the two girls exchanged a brief smile, before Iris gave Barry an expectant look.

"Yeah... time... that sounds good." Barry nodded, obviously unsure of what he should do or think.

"That's the mature thing to do." Caitlin murmured sombrely, but then after another pause she leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to Iris's lips.

Iris happily welcomed the kiss, and then softly laughed, "What the-"

"I'm sorry. I just thought..." Caitlin blushed, before better explaining herself, "We should spend a few days thinking what we all really want, and then talk it over, but... well, we have already crossed that line, and I'm not in a rush to go anywhere. Are you?"

"No. Definitely not." Iris grinned, before both girls glanced at Barry.

He smiled, and told them, "Whatever you want."

His tone, and face, betrayed his eagerness, which caused both girls to grin softly, before Iris clarified, "Same rules as before."

"Uh-huh." Caitlin confirmed, "It's all about you."

Such a arrangement wasn't healthy for a long-term relationship, and almost definitely wouldn't work, but it was hard for Iris to argue with it right now. Especially as it involved Caitlin literally jumping her, as in literally onto her body and pushing her down while capturing her lips in a deep and passionate kiss. Then once Caitlin was resting on top of Iris she briefly broke away to cover her face in kisses, causing both girls to giggle with delight, but then Caitlin kissed her lips again, and suddenly the laughter was forgotten and things became very serious again. Which was great, although it felt a little unnatural to have Caitlin on top, Iris just about to flip their positions when suddenly her fiancé pulled away and turned her attention to Iris's other fiancé.

After briefly just staring at him Caitlin told him as if it was obvious, "Kiss her."

Without a word Barry looked at Iris, obviously checking it was okay, and then when she just smiled at him, and gave him a little nod just to make him hurry up but not to break the moment, Barry slowly crawled up the bed, Caitlin moving to one side of Iris while Barry moved up the other so that the reporter had her fiancés either side of her. Barry then brushed a stray strand of hair out of her face, lean down and gently kissed her, before looking at Caitlin. He only got a soft smile for his trouble at first, Caitlin leaning down to kiss Iris again, but then without Iris prompting Caitlin kissed Barry. Okay, so it was only half as long and passionate as the kisses they gave Iris, but it was a start.

Barry still felt a little awkward kissing Caitlin. Well, a lot awkward given he was doing it in front of Iris, and it was obvious Caitlin felt awkward to, but he had to admit, it didn't suck. Actually Caitlin was a really good kisser, and half the time he pulled away from her it was because he was beginning to enjoy it too much, and he suspected it may be the same for Caitlin. Whatever the case their main focus last night, and this morning, was the woman they loved, and they both clearly enjoyed kissing her more. Well, it was still a little weird to kiss Iris in front of the other, given they were both technically engaged to her, but they could both push through these feelings to show Iris just how much they loved her.

Along the way Caitlin started kissing the side of Iris's neck, and instinctively Barry did the same with the other side. It wasn't meant to be competitive, although he worried that Caitlin saw it that way given she seemed to redouble her efforts. No, it just felt... right. And the important thing was that Iris clearly enjoyed it, as she grabbed firmly to the back of their heads and pushed them deeper into her neck. Then she push them lower, and they were only too happy to oblige, kissing their way down her chest, up a boob and then each took a nipple into their mouth and gently sucked on it. Now that got an extra loud cry of pleasure out of Iris, causing Barry to grin around the nipple in his mouth. And Caitlin did the same.

For a few long, and if he was honest, blissful minutes, Barry forgot Caitlin was even there as he closed his eyes and concentrated on just making Iris feel good. Something he prided himself on succeeding at, and this time was no exception given the way that Iris moaned, gasped and whimpered with pure pleasure at everything he did. Sure, some of those reactions didn't coincide with his actions, but in that moment he could convince himself they were just encouragement for him as he switched between licking and sucking Iris's nipples, and the soft flesh around them. Then he squinted an eye open and smiled as he saw Caitlin with a blissfully happy smile on her face as she did the same, obviously picturing she was alone with Iris, just like he had before. Which didn't bode well long term, but he supposed it was natural.

He then felt very jealous as a few minutes after he closed his eyes and went back to concentrating on Iris he sensed Caitlin moving, and opened his eyes to find his fiancé pushing her fiancé downwards, and not him. No, she pushed him sideways onto the nipple that Caitlin had just been working on, and while Barry relished the chance to give Iris further pleasure it was weird to taste another woman's saliva on his woman's nipple. He then frowned and push that jealousy away so he could just concentrated on the task at hand, something which was difficult at first but eventually got easier when Iris pulled him up into a kiss. Then things got even better then. So, so much better.

Caitlin would be lying if she claimed she didn't feel a sense of satisfaction as she kissed her way down Iris's toned stomach. Before getting together with Iris she had thought the idea that girls were automatically better at eating pussy then guys was just a silly rumour, but no one had made her cum nearly as hard and as frequently as Iris West, and her skills at licking pussy had a lot to do with that. It didn't seem possible that Caitlin could possibly be better at it, but she'd got an close personal look at just how hard and frequently Iris came when she used her mouth and tongue, and Iris told her she was better all the time. Had even told her she was better than Barry once, and Caitlin was going to make sure she didn't forget that. Besides, she owed her for last night. And not just leaving her out right.

So Caitlin settled in between Iris's legs, spared Barry a brief glance to see he was now going back and forth between their fiancé's nipples, and then before Iris could change her mind closed her eyes, leaned forward, stuck out her tongue and slid it over the other woman's pussy. Caitlin then repeated the process over and over again, starting from the bottom and making her way to the top, each time encouraging cries of pleasure to slip from Iris's lips. Okay, it was obvious that they weren't all from her, but maybe the majority, and that was what really mattered in this rather petty moment. Well, that and what was really important, namely pleasing Iris.

With that in mind Caitlin did her best to ignore Barry and just focus on eating pussy. Which wasn't exactly easy when she was forcing herself to ignore Iris's clit, meaning she wasn't giving the other girl her best, but Caitlin knew that just meant that her fiancé's eventual orgasm, or better yet orgasms, would be that much more powerful with the right build-up. Then she got a distraction, something which made her extremely jealous, and it was incredibly hot. Caitlin struggled to look away from it after she first spotted it, but she had a job to do, and luckily there was something which helped her to focus on the task at hand. That thing? Iris's pussy juice.

Before they had gotten together Caitlin could have never imagined herself loving the taste of pussy as much as she did, and to be fair she didn't know for a scientific fact that she would love pussy in general. In fact because she considered herself straight with one exception it was very likely that she would only ever like this pussy, and only because she loved who it was attached too. But God, did she love this pussy. She could never get enough of it, especially when it came to swallowing the liquid that came out of it, Caitlin once again becoming lost in the flavour while groans of pleasure which weren't coming from Iris filled the room, sadly bringing an end to the encouragement she had been receiving from her fiancé.

"Ohhhhhh Gooooodddddd, that feels so good! Sooooo goooooddddd, mmmmm fuck!" Iris moaned repeatedly, avoiding using names for a while to prevent jealousy, before calling out, "Barry, come here."

Barry had been pretty content with sucking on Iris's nipples, especially now he had them all to himself. But he could never deny Iris anything, especially when she was reaching down to pull his face up into what he assumed to be another kiss. He assumed right, their lips pressing together softly with increasing passion while further down Iris's body his friend continued licking his fiancé's pussy. Then he suddenly felt something wrap around his dick and gently begin stroking up and down it, causing him to moan. And moan happily into the kiss as he correctly guessed it was Iris, Barry confirming that as he pulled back and smiled at his girl.

"I want you in my mouth." Iris confessed softly, unnecessarily explaining, "Mmmmm, I wanna suck your cock while Caitlin licks my pussy."

Not needing to be asked twice Barry grinned and shuffled upwards until he was kneeling over Iris's face. Iris then gave his cock a couple of long strokes while he was hovering over her face, then she smiled up at him before wrapping her lips around him. God, it had been way too long since he had been inside Iris West's mouth, the sensation causing Barry to throw his head back and let out a loud cry of pleasure, quickly followed by moans, groans and gasps. Some of them were even manly. Most of them were embarrassing though, but he couldn't help it. That was just what Iris could do to him with ease, and that was without her receiving head from another girl at the same time.

In a move which really made him feel like a dumb guy Barry forgot about any jealousy or misgivings he might have about this arrangement and for the next few minutes he just enjoyed the show in front of him. He couldn't help it, the side of Caitlin in between Iris's legs was just so fucking hot. But more than that, there was a weird kind of beauty to it. Especially with his cock in Iris's mouth. It just felt so, right. Which was probably just the pleasure talking, but then again like any guy it was hard for The Flash to think while a beautiful girl was sucking his cock. Especially when in this case it was the beautiful girl that he was in love with, had always been in love with, that was sucking him off right now.

He could only really concentrate on what she was doing, namely concentrating on just sucking on the head of his cock while stroking the shaft with her hand, at least at first. Eventually she started bobbing her head up and down on the first few inches while holding his dick steady, soon after taking him to the back of her mouth and then further. That really caused him to lose his mind, and almost his load, Barry closing his eyes and desperately trying to think unsexy things to stop himself from cumming too soon so he could enjoy this heaven. Of course Iris wouldn't be denied, and it was only a matter of time before again Barry Allen would give Iris West what she wanted.

Iris already had exactly what she wanted, namely Barry Allen and Caitlin Snow in bed with her and fulfilling her sexual needs. Oh yes, Iris wanted to spend the rest of her life in a Caitlin and Barry sandwich. Ideally as the filling, as she was now. Although she was already looking forward to the moment she could be one of the pieces of bread, so to speak, and treat her lovers to what she was experiencing now. Because really, there was nothing quite like using her mouth on someone she loved while another person she loved just as much used their mouth on her. Well, except maybe how things were at the beginning of last night, with Barry's cock in her cunt and her mouth and tongue worshipping Caitlin's pussy, because then they were all receiving pleasure, but she could definitely make things up to Caitlin later.

Unfortunately if she was going to have the time to do that she would need to hurry things along. Iris really, really didn't want too, as this was literally a dream come true, but they all had other things they needed to do today, and while last night had been incredibly satisfying, more than ever before, at least for her, now she was craving an orgasm so much it was nearly painful. And it definitely felt like Barry felt the same way given how hard he was, and how hard he had been at the start of this. So after a few long minutes of just enjoying this Iris pushed her mouth further down the cock while reaching down and pushing Caitlin's face deeper into her cunt.

As subtlety wasn't really working out, at least for Caitlin, Iris relatively moved her mouth from Barry's cock a few minutes later and pleaded her fiancé, "More! Mmmmm, Caitlin, please baby, give me more. Make me cum! Oooooooh yeahhhhhh, fuck me and make me cum. I wanna cum in your pretty little mouth, while Barry is cumming in mine. Ohhhhhhh yessssssss, that's it, lick my clit! Lick my fucking clit just like that, ohhhhhhh Goooooooddddddddd Caitlin! Now fuck me baby! Fuck me! Tongue fuck me, aaaaaaahhhhhhh Goooooodddddddd yeeeeeessssssss, ohhhhhhhhh Gooooooodddddddd yeahhhhhhhh, oh Caitlin!"

Fortunately it didn't take much encouragement for Caitlin to start giving Iris what she wanted, namely briefly increasing the attention to her clit and then going in for the kill by shoving her tongue inside her. There was a little more lingering on her clit then she would have liked, including a minute or two of Caitlin sucking her clit, but it was impossible for Iris to complain about that. Literally, as she was too busy first crying out in pleasure, then with Barry's cock as she wrapped her mouth around it and started sucking it again. Only to keep up with Caitlin racing her body to climax Iris gave a few gentle bobs of her head, then shoved that dick into her throat.

She was a little out of practice when it came to giving blow jobs, but Iris did pretty well considering, and it didn't take that much deep throating to get the job done. Which to be fair, was exactly what she wanted, and she couldn't blame Barry considering it was the first thing in the morning, and he was watching her getting fucked by a girl. And watching her cumming while frantically moaning around his dick. Oh yes, all those things combined to make The Flash blow his load, and when he did Iris quickly pulled back so while the first few shots blasted directly down her throat most of them landed on her tongue so she could properly taste them before eagerly swallowing them. She then briefly pulled away and stuck out her tongue to show Barry what she had done, before returning to the cock sucking.

Caitlin had been hoping to receive all of Iris's attention instead, which would hopefully include some loud cries of pleasure, because oh how she was missing that beautiful soundtrack right now. Of course she was a little preoccupied with making Iris cum. She couldn't tell if she'd manage to time it exactly in the way Iris wanted, a.k.a. make her cum at the same time as Barry, but without a doubt they were pretty close, and Iris certainly wasn't complaining. No, she was too busy sucking cock, swallowing cum and most importantly cumming herself thanks to Caitlin's by now well trained tongue. And mouth, and at one point face.

After all the slow pussy licking, and the lingering on Iris's clit, Caitlin was disappointed when her fiancé didn't cum immediately when she first pushed her tongue inside her pussy. Although to be fair it didn't take many thrusts before Caitlin was pulling her tongue out, wrapping her mouth as firmly as possible around Iris's entrance and then greedily swallowing everything she had to give her. Caitlin wasn't quite so lucky with the following climaxes. Although she was able to swallow at least the majority of that precious liquid a lot of Iris's cum ended up covering her face. Then Iris started grinding against her face, or pushing it more firmly into her cunt, meaning that for a few wonderful moments Caitlin was just a fuck pad for her lover's pleasure.

Then far too soon for her liking she was pulled up into a passionate kiss in which she could taste a man's cum and his cock in the mouth of her fiancé. Actually it wasn't an unpleasant flavour. In fact Caitlin liked it, way more than she should have, it was just a reminder that at this moment Iris wasn't all hers, awakening jealousy and fears of abandonment. Thankfully she was quickly distracted from that by the kiss itself, and the fact that Iris was tasting her own cum on Caitlin's lips and tongue. And Iris was just a really good kisser, who showed her affection for Caitlin in that kiss, as her hands caressed her needy body.

As suddenly as it had begun Iris pulled away and beckoned Barry to come closer, pausing only to lick some cum off of Caitlin's face before kissing The Flash. God, they looked so good together. So good that Caitlin couldn't even be mad about watching her fiancé make out with someone else in front of her. Besides, it was what Barry had to deal with a few seconds ago. Then the kiss was over and he and Caitlin were being pushed together, this time Barry being the one to lick her face, although he looked very awkward and apologetic about it. Then they kissed, and it was better than ever before as they were both tasting Iris's cum in the process.

Iris glanced over to the clock while her fiancés were making out. She then cursed herself for being selfish and letting Caitlin spend so long in between her legs. It had felt amazing, but she didn't have nearly as much time as she'd been hoping for to properly return the favour to Caitlin. However she didn't care how late they all were going to be, they weren't leaving this room until Caitlin had cum at least once. Luckily she could think of one quick way to make her girl cum, and it started by sliding her hands over Caitlin's body, much sooner than she would have liked sliding down in between her legs. Although on the bright side Iris then grinned at the extreme amount of wetness she found there.

This caused Caitlin to gasp into the kiss with Barry, and then pull away from him and look questioningly at Iris. Before she could ask anything, or notice the time, Iris kissed her. That kiss was soft at first, but as it became clear Caitlin was trying to pull away to ask her questions Iris followed her lips and made the kiss rougher until it caused Caitlin to melt into it. About the same time she pushed first one finger and then to into her female fiancé and started rubbing her clit with her thumb, much to Caitlin's clear delight. Caitlin was supersmart, and probably guessed they didn't have much time left, but thanks to Iris's underhanded tactics she seemed to no longer care as long as she got to cum.

When she was sure of that Iris broke the kiss, briefly spent some time worshipping Caitlin's neck, before whispering loud enough for Barry to hear into Caitlin's ear, "Baby, can Barry cum on our faces as I'm making you cum? Please? Mmmmm, I think that would be so hot. Please Cait, I want both of you to cum for me."

Caitlin blushed, but nodded her head, "Okay."

"Thanks babe." Iris grinned, giving her girl one more quick kiss before glancing over her shoulder at her man, "You think you can do this one yourself Bare? My hands are a little busy."

Barry smiled softly, "I should be okay."

"Good." Iris practically purred, turning her full attention back to Caitlin.

Kissing Caitlin again, mostly as a way to distract her but also because she just loved it, Iris gently rolled them over so they were both lying on their sides on the bed near to one of the edges, giving Barry room to stand over them. He was soon doing so, stroking that already hard cock of his again. Of course, getting it hard again had never been difficult for her, but it had seemed particularly easy this morning and last night, another sign that this could possibly work out between them. Hey, a girl could dream, especially when things were going so well. For now though, Iris concentrated on what was important, namely making Caitlin cum for her.

Again this had been proven to be easy for her, especially lately, and Iris knew she could do it with just a couple of fingers. However she couldn't help wanting a big finish, and while this wouldn't be her first choice if she had more time she knew it would still make Caitlin cum extra hard. So once they were comfortably laying on their sides Iris added a third finger into Caitlin's pussy, swiftly followed by a fourth. The third was fairly inconspicuous as that was a common occurrence, and rubbing her thumb against Caitlin's clit helped distract her lover, but then Caitlin let out an apprehensive and suspicious cry as Iris slipped in that fourth finger, and then again when she tucked her thumb into Caitlin's cunt.

Iris then broke the kiss and asked softly, "Is this okay?"

There was a brief pause, and then Caitlin blushed and nodded, "Yeah... I guess."

After giving Caitlin a few more seconds to object Iris got Barry's attention by calling out to him, "Look Bar... look how wet Caitlin is? How much she wants this? Wants us?"

Caitlin cried out as after only a few more seconds Iris pushed forwards, burying the rest of her hand inside her. It wasn't exactly easy, but it was a lot easier than the first time they had done this, back when Caitlin had been terrified that it would hurt too much and be unpleasant. It still hurt a little, especially when Iris's knuckles stretched the entrance to her pussy extremely wide, but it was so worth it for the feeling of Iris inside her like that when her entrance gave way and allowed her to slide inside her. That, and the pleasure of being so full and stretched, Caitlin continuing to whimper and cry out as Iris officially began to fist her.

"You see Barry? You see how much she can take? Isn't she perfect? Mmmmm, isn't Caitlin Snow the perfect little bottom?" Iris teased her male fiancé, then before he could answer pushed her female fiancé, "You are, aren't you Caitlin? No, don't just nod. Say it! Tell me what you are!"

"I'm ... I'm the perfect little bottom." Caitlin blushed in embarrassment, but quickly added, "I'm your bottom Iris. Mmmmm, your perfect little bottom."

"God damn right you are!" Iris beamed, kissing Caitlin's face, "You're my good little bottom. My beautiful little bottom. My hot little bottom."

This continued for a little while, and Caitlin honestly wasn't sure whether it was for her benefit or Barry's. Probably both, because while those words embarrassed her they also turned her on an obscene amount, and they clearly did the same to Barry given the look on his face and how hard he was jacking off. And it was so wrong, but more than anything Caitlin wanted to be Iris's, and those possessive words which reinforced Caitlin's very willing submission to her fiancé just had the infamous Killer Frost melting. Or maybe exploding was more accurate, those words and the constant fisting racing Caitlin towards climax.

Clearly to send them both over the edge Iris started whispering words of love and devotion to both of them. And just for Caitlin's benefit sped up the force and pace of the fisting. She even began pulling back far enough to stretch her entrance again, and then pushing in deeper than what felt like ever before. But mostly it was the words which made Caitlin cum, and it was the same for Barry, who came more or less at the exact same time as her. As a result shot after shot of sticky white cum covered first her face, then Iris's, Barry clearly trying to keep the majority on Iris after the first blast, although Caitlin wasn't sure who's benefit that was supposed to be for.

It really didn't matter, because soon Caitlin and Iris were licking the cum off each other's faces and then kissing each other, sharing the cum just like before. Except of course Iris's hand was inside Caitlin's cunt at the time, the kiss lasting for longer as it made Caitlin's climaxes that much more powerful. Then Iris slowly pulled her fist out of Caitlin and the two female lovers shared Caitlin's cum, again taking it in turns to lick something clean before kissing each other. Then they both took it in turns to kiss Barry again, before sadly this wonderful morning had to be brought to an end, first The Flash, damn his speed, getting dressed and leaving followed by the girls, all three of them nervous of what would happen next in their relationship.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Flash or anything to do with DC. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

"Caitlin! You're here?" Cisco exclaimed, sounding like he didn't believe his eyes, because he didn't.

"I work here." Caitlin said dismissively.

"Yeah, but... you know what I mean?" Cisco pushed.

Caitlin tried to ignore him, but as he kept staring at her intently she sighed and turned to him, "So what? You think I'd be home crying and drinking just because Barry is back, which means of course Iris would choose him over me?"

"She didn't?" Cisco questioned, before quickly adding, "I mean, of course she didn't. That's great. I'm happy for you, I really am."

"Happy for what?" Harry grumbled as he walked in, his eyes widening when he saw Caitlin, "Snow, what are you doing here?"

"Iris picked her over Barry." Cisco explained.

"Really?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"I, I didn't say that." Caitlin grumbled softly, realising that not only had she had already made a mistake, but she was making it worse. As the other two unfortunately smart people looked at her quizzically she desperately tried to shut them down, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Hey guys, do you have anything for me now?" Wally's annoyed voice came over the intercom.

"Not since the last time you asked." Cisco sighed in annoyance, and then against his better judgement added, "Sorry Kid Flash, everything in the city is still pretty quiet... but the real show is happening here."

"What?" Wally exclaimed, appearing in an instant only a few seconds later, then he spotted Caitlin and frowned, "Oh... hey Cait... you're, erm, you're not turning evil, are you?"

"No!" Caitlin exclaimed indignantly, crossing her arms and grumbling, "God, you go a little crazy for five minutes, and years later you still don't hear the end of it."

"Well, you do have superpowers." Cisco unnecessarily reminded her.

"And you were evil in my world." Harry unnecessarily reminded her.

"So, you're not going evil?" Wally doublechecked, and then when Caitlin glared at him again he quickly followed up with, "So, why are you here?"

"Iris chose her." Cisco announced, and then quickly added with a frown, "Maybe. I don't know, I'm kind of confused."

All eyes turned to Caitlin and she severely regretted her decision to come in today, "It's complicated."

"What's complicated? Either you're still marrying my sister, or you're not... " Wally frowned, cautiously approaching his sister's fiancé in what he felt was a comforting manner, "I mean, no matter what I'm here for you. And with everything we've been through over the past couple of years I would honestly prefer you as a sister in law over Barry as a brother in law, but... I know how much Iris loved him, and has missed him, and I just... I just wanted to give you your space before... but... I'm here for you Cait."

"I know." Caitlin smiled, "Thanks Wally."

"Me too." Cisco quickly insisted, earning himself a smile from Caitlin.

"Yes, yes, team work, love, blah blah blah." Harry sighed, "Now, did Iris pick you, or not?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Caitlin repeated flatly.

There was a long silence and then unable to help himself Harry pushed the issue, "You're not trying a polyamorous relationship, are you? Because they're a little more common on my Earth than yours, but they never work out."

"I said, I don't want to talk about it!" Caitlin snapped, her voice instantly turning cold as her body began doing the same, Caitlin automatically fighting it for a few seconds, then just going with it and then turning to Wally and telling him, "Take a break Kid. I'll let you know if I need back up."

With that Killer Frost stormed out of Star Labs, Cisco muttering as silently as he could as she left, "Wow, I pity the poor criminal who makes the mistake of committing a crime today."

"Or the teammate who gives her lip." Wally quipped, eyeing Harry.

*

Meanwhile, across town...

"Hey Bare, got a sec?" Joe asked his adopted son.

"Errrrrm, sure. What's up?" Barry smiled nervously.

"I just wanted to check on what was going on with you and Iris." Joe hesitantly pushed.

Barry blushed, his eyes going wide as he just stared at the man who had been a father to him the past few years, and stammered, "Erm, it's complicated."

"Complicated how?" Joe frowned.

"Erm, maybe... maybe you should go talk to Iris about it?" Barry suggested nervously.

Joe just stared at Barry for a few long seconds, and then nodded, "I'll do that."

*

"Oh, hi Dad. What are you doing here?" Iris asked nervously.

"Can't a man come see his daughter where she works?" Joe teased, before pointing out, "It's not like you don't hang around the station all the time."

"Well, I am a reporter. It's kind of my job." Iris pointed out, then quickly adding as she moved in for a hug, "Not that it isn't always great to see you."

"I should hope so." Joe grinned, happily hugging his daughter before pulling back, "Can I give you a lift?"

"It's fine. I bought my own car, sooooo..." Iris pulled away completely.

"Oh." Joe murmured, before admitting, "I was just hoping we could talk. You know, about Barry being back, and what that means for you and Caitlin."

"Oh..." Iris blushed, briefly hesitating before telling him, "I wanted to talk to you about that too. Just not here. Meet me in Star Labs. I'll, I'll tell you when I tell everyone else."

Joe sighed, making it clear he didn't like that answer, but as it means he would get answers soon he simply nodded his head, "Okay."

"Okay?" Iris doublechecked, and then when her father nodded she smiled nervously at him, "Okay... love you Dad."

"I love you too sweetie, no matter who you choose." Joe promised her, unsure what to make of the expression on his daughter's face just before she walked away from him.

*

Iris second-guessed her decision over and over again. Well, decisions. Mostly she debated about coming out again, as the first time had been scary enough. Somehow telling everyone that she was dating a girl now seemed quaint compared to the idea that she was going to admit to not choosing between Barry and Caitlin. Of course then she had told her Dad first, and it felt like she should showed him the same courtesy again, but on the other hand she just wanted to get this over with. As long as course she could convince Barry and Caitlin it was the right thing to do, and to do it right now with her. Which was a really big ask, but considering what they had said yes to so far Iris was confident she could do it.

The trick was finding a place where they could talk about this without their friends spying on them. Iris really wanted to text Barry to grab her and Caitlin and run them somewhere private, but as Caitlin was patrolling the streets right now as her frosty alter ego that would be suspicious. So instead she texted her lovers to meet her just outside of Star Labs in the car park. There were security cameras there which Cisco or Harry could tap into, but chances are as long as Caitlin took her comms off-line they would be okay, and she could definitely rely on her super smart girlfriend to do that without needing to be asked. Although just to be sure she reminded her in the text.

Minutes which felt like hours, and at the same time seconds, later she found herself parking her car and stepping out to find Barry and Caitlin waiting for her and God, they were so hot. Iris sometimes forgot just how breath-taking they were, and just how much she loved them. Especially when they greeted her with soft, shy smiles. God, Iris just wanted to run up to them and kiss them. But then, the problem was she couldn't, not without risking discovery. Which was why they had to get everything out in the open now before someone walked in on something, Iris more determined than ever before to convince her lovers this was the right thing to do.

So after changing some awkward 'heys' Iris asked, "Do you still want to go through with this?"

"I, erm..." Barry started nervously.

"What do you want?" Caitlin asked softly.

"You know what I want Cait." Iris said softly, "And I'm sorry, but we need to tell the team something, and I think it should be the truth."

"Isn't that a bit fast?" Barry asked, aware of the irony.

Thinking quickly Caitlin offered, "It might be a bit much, all at once. I mean-"

"I know I'm asking a lot-" Iris interrupted.

"Do you?" Caitlin snapped, before sighing, "I want to try this. I do. But if we put too much pressure on this it will break, and that's the last thing I want."

"I agree with her." Barry said quickly.

There was a brief pause and then Iris asked, "So what would you suggest?"

"The truth. But only part of it." Caitlin offered, finally getting to her counter offer, "Tell them you can't decide between us. That you're going to date us both. But tell them it's to help you decide who you truly want, because you're not sure yet."

Initially Iris opened her mouth to object to this idea outright, but then she thought about it for a few long seconds, and realise that Caitlin made a good point. Good points, even. Damn her for being so smart. It was one of the reason she loved her, but it was also infuriating. Anyway, it would be better to ease their friends, especially her Dad, into the idea of all three of them dating, and perhaps more importantly it would put less pressure on Barry and Caitlin. Of course it was a temporary fix, which involved them lying to their teammates, something which had never worked out well in the past. However this time it was a necessary evil if Iris was going to get what she wanted long term, and she would do anything to make that happen.

"Okay." Iris nodded.

"Okay?" Caitlin gently pushed, "Are you sure?"

"Honestly? No, but you have a point, and I don't want to push my luck." Iris admitted, before turning to Barry and asking him, "What do you think?"

"I'm with Caitlin." Barry said quickly, and just as quickly added, "I love you, but let's just slow down a bit. Okay?"

"Okay." Iris took a deep breath, "Let's do this."

*

"So?" Cisco finally said, "Don't just stand there looking glum. Tell us what's going on."

"Oh for God sakes Ramon." Harry sighed, "You sound like a gossiping teenager."

"Please, don't act like you're not dying to know who's marrying who here." Cisco scoffed.

"I'm not." Harry huffed unconvincingly, "I just-"

"Guys, shut up." Joe turned to snap at the bickering pair briefly before again focusing on his daughter, "Take your time honey. I know this is hard."

No, you really don't, thought Iris, before summoning up all the courage she had to admit, "I'm... I'm not..."

"Not what?" Joe pushed gently.

"I'm not choosing." Iris finally admitted, and then after a few long seconds of deafening silence she started to ramble, "I never stopped loving Barry. In some way or another I've always loved him, and when he disappeared into the speed force it broke me. Caitlin put me back together, completed me in ways I never knew I could want, and now, I can't imagine living my life without her. I love her, just as much as I ever loved Barry. I can't... I won't just throw her away because he's back. But he is back, and I love him just as much as I did when he had to leave. Perhaps more. So how can I choose? How could I ever choose?"

Sensing that Iris was beginning to break down both Barry and Caitlin cautiously edged towards her, taking her hands in one of theirs, which Joe wasn't sure what to make of, but for now he ignored it in favour of pointing out once Iris trailed off, "You have too sweetie. That's how the world works. It isn't fair, it means someone is going to get hurt. But you have too."

"Maybe." Iris snapped, "But not today."

"Meaning?" Harry pushed, failing to hide his curiosity.

Iris let out a soft laugh, and explained, "I never really stopped being engaged to Barry. I just started being engaged to Caitlin too. So, that's how it's going to stay. At least for a little while."

There was a long silence and then Wally spoke up, "Erm, how's that going to work?"

When Iris didn't immediately answer Caitlin spoke up, "We're working out the kinks;"

"Maybe dates." Barry added, "You know, just... erm..."

"Like all three of you? Or Barry/Iris dates, and Caitlin/Iris dates?" Cisco asked cautiously, only to get a shrug from Barry.

"Like I said, we're working it out." Caitlin said softly.

There was another long pause and then Joe said, "Iris, can I speak to you for a minute, in private."

"No." Iris said softly, insisting, "Talk to me here."

Another long pause, then Joe laughed as he couldn't believe he was actually having this conversation, then pointed out, "Iris, there is no easy way out here. You have to make a choice."

"No I don't." Iris cried out, on the verge of tears.

"Yes you do." Joe snapped, softening his voice as he told her, "Honey, I know it's hard, but... what you're doing, it will only make things harder in the end. It's not fair on Barry and Caitlin."

"It's worth it." Caitlin said firmly without hesitation, staring directly at Iris as she added, "I'd do anything just for one more day of being with Iris."

"Me too." Barry said just as firmly and without hesitation, except he initially looked at Caitlin, and then at Joe, "I'd do anything for Iris."

"I know, but..." Joe sighed, "I just can't support you in this."

With that he headed to the door, prompting Iris to angrily snapped after him, "Where are you going?"

"My daughter is keeping both of her fiancés. Where do you think I'm going?" Joe quipped, "I mean, it's got to be 5 o'clock somewhere."

"Dad." Iris said softly.

Joe sighed as he reached the door, then turned back to them, "I'm sorry honey, I love you, but this is a bad idea. When you realise that, or if you just want to talk about... whatever this is, come find me, okay? That goes for you too Bare and Cait. No matter what happens, you're my family, and I'm here for you."

After that, and a smile, Joe left, and then Wally piped up, "I think this is a bad idea too, but I get it. Take all the time you need. Just, just don't give me any details about it, okay?"

Seconds later Wally was gone and then Cisco hummed thoughtfully, "Huh, Star Labs' first 3-way relationship. What could go wrong?"

"Cisco-" Caitlin began.

"Relax!" Cisco said, holding up his hands, "You know I support you guys, no matter what. So if this is what you gotta do to figure things out, go for it. I guess. It just... it seems like a bad idea. But hey, what do I know. I'm... I'm just going to join Wally on patrol for a bit. Or at a bar. You know, wherever he is."

With that Cisco portaled the way, leaving just Harry, who shrugged and unconvincingly muttered, "What? I don't care."

*

"Is it just me, or would that have gone better if we had told them the truth?" Barry quipped as they walked through the door of the apartment which Caitlin and Iris shared.

"It couldn't have gone worse." Iris grumbled as she stomped in.

"I don't know, nobody yelled or called us names, so there's that." Caitlin pointed out calmly.

"I'm sorry Iris." Barry said, automatically taking his fiancé in his arms. He clearly thought twice about it, but as Iris pulled him close and looked at him expectantly, he softly added, "I know you were hoping for more, but-"

"It doesn't matter." Iris quickly reassured him resting her forehead against his, "Because I have you back, and I don't have to hide it."

Caitlin watched as her fiancé Iris West kissed her fiancé Barry Allen. God, it was still weird just to think things like that, not to mention hurtful. And it was definitely hurtful to see it. And yet... they were technically together now. All of them. And Caitlin still wasn't sure how on earth that could work, but for some reason watching them kiss didn't hurt as much as before. Sure, she was still jealous, only now she was less jealous of Barry and more jealous that she wasn't involved. Maybe even jealous of Iris too, because as it turns out The Flash was a damned good kisser, something he proved for a few long seconds before Iris pulled back and turned her attention to the scientist.

"And I still have you." Iris smiled, holding out her hand to Caitlin.

How could Caitlin have possibly resisted? She couldn't even imagine trying, as it felt so unbelievably natural to close the short distance between them, allowing Iris to grab hold of her face and pull her into a kiss while she was still in Barry's arms. After a few long seconds those arms cautiously pulled her in, which was perhaps the weirdest and awkward thing so far, and yet the strangest part was that it felt kind of right. Of course Caitlin's world was always right when Iris West's lips were pressed against her own, or when this wonderful woman was staring at her lovingly, as was the case a few seconds later when that kiss was broken.

"I have both of you." Iris said softly, narrowly avoiding adding for now. Instead she added, "That's all that matters."

There was a brief pause, and then Barry nervously added, "Totally."

Not to be left out Caitlin chimed in with the 'genius' contribution of, "Yeah."

Another long pause and then Iris bit her lip, "Can, can I ask you guys a favour?"

"Anything." Barry said almost instantly.

Shortly afterwards Caitlin added, "Always."

Iris smiled, pulled back from them, and nervously asked, "Could you two kiss? Please? You've done it before, and I think it's so freaking hot. And I just... I... please?"

As Iris spoke Barry and Caitlin turned to each other and stared into each other's eyes. In that moment it felt like they were more on the same page then they had ever been. That they both knew the reason for the hesitance wasn't because they were nervous, or they didn't want too. Actually they did want too, more than ever before, and that scared them. But again, they would do anything for Iris West. So simultaneously they close the distance between them and pressed their lips together, and wow. It had never sucked to kiss the other, but wow. For the first time it felt like there were sparks between the two of them, so much so they actually pulled back a little in fear of upsetting Iris. When really they should have known better by now.

"NO! Please don't stop, keep going." Iris pleaded breathlessly, and then when she got what she wanted she rejoiced, "Yes, kiss each other! Mmmmm, that's so hot! Oh God, I'm so jealous of you both right now, and I love it."

That was a feeling Caitlin hoped that they would all become increasingly familiar with, as surely that's what it would take to make this work? That, and being willing to watch from the side-lines like Iris apparently was while one watched the other two become lost in each other, almost to the point where they forgot the third existed. That was the case for that deep, passionate kiss. Or it might have been if Iris hadn't provided the occasional commentary, which was equally scary and exciting. But Caitlin could worry about that later. For now she just wanted to kiss the superhero and forget about everything else, especially the fact that she was risking the most precious relationship in her life for this sensation, and of course the chance of permanently keeping Iris.

Barry definitely felt the same way, only it scared him more than Caitlin. Before finally getting together with Iris there had been other girls, because of course there had. He had been a young man, and at the risk of humble bragging, he had been pretty attractive even before getting struck by lightning had given him abs. He'd even had a few moments with other girls, but in the end they weren't Iris West. He didn't think he had ever felt anything quite like this before, but then again the love of his life had never pushed him into the arms of another woman before, so it was hard to gauge all the variables. Like just thinking that was weird. Not that he did much thinking during the kiss, but certainly in the few seconds after it, he and Caitlin pulling back at the same time and then staring at each other until Iris got their attention again.

"So, would you guys be willing to do more?" Iris asked in a rush, before explaining herself, "Cause recently it's all been about me, and I understand, and it's sweet, and I love being the focus. But I... I'd really like it if it was someone else's turn. I mean, we can start out slow. No pressure. It's just that... I... I..."

As the usually confident Iris West stammered and then trailed off her lovers watched her with a gentle smile on their faces, then Caitlin blurted out, "Take off your shirt."

Quickly Barry went from smiling at Iris to smiling at Caitlin, which caused the scientist to blush and lower her gaze. Her embarrassment was adorable, but Barry was worried that she also felt ashamed, as was obvious by how she looked like she was going to take it back. Before she could Barry started unbuttoning his shirt. He could literally do this in a flash, but this wasn't about speed. No, this was about seduction, so he slowly undid each of those buttons, paused and then pulled back the shirt to reveal his abs. He pulled the rest off faster, but not by much, as she enjoyed the attention of the two girls looking at him lustfully.

Then unfortunately Caitlin seemed to 'come to her senses' and she started to apologise, "I'm sorry, I know I've seen you shirtless countless times, but that's always just to treat your wounds and check your body. But not, you know check out your body? And I can be professional. Shut off that part of my brain and concentrate on the task at hand. But..."

"The Flash looks pretty damn good with his shirt off." Iris grinned knowingly.

"Yeah he does..." Caitlin said without thinking, before she blushed a bit because of it.

Before Caitlin could apologise again Barry decided to defuse the situation by asking deliberately cocky, "So, I took off my shirt. Doesn't that mean it's your turn?"

That got the kind of amused chuckle Barry was aiming for, but to his surprise Caitlin quickly wiped the smile off her face and then slowly pulled her shirt over her head, exposing her bra clad breasts. There was then a brief pause, and then Caitlin cautiously reached behind herself and undid her bra. She grabbed it before it could fall, which initially Barry thought was to tease him, but then he saw the look on her face and it was clear that she was hesitating out of nervousness more than an intent to arouse. Although almost instantly she relaxed as Iris slowly approached her, and almost the exact same incident Caitlin allowed her bra to fall down to her feet Iris pressed into her body from behind and cupped Caitlin's perky little titties.

"Killer Frost looks pretty damn good with her shirt off, don't you think Flash?" Iris grinned, calling back to her earlier words.

"Yes." Barry mumbled an agreement.

"I love these tits." Iris confessed, gently tweaking them before going right back to massaging the flesh surrounding them, getting some nice little moans and gasps out of Caitlin in the process, "I love licking them, sucking them, mmmmm, or just playing with them just like this. This one time, I tied Caitlin up and sucked them for hours until she was literally crying for relief. God, she came so hard that night."

"I always do." Caitlin moaned, as much for Barry's benefit as to kiss Iris's ass, "You always make me-"

"Shhhhh, just relax and enjoy baby." Iris pushed, continuing the gentle manipulation of Caitlin's tits for a few long seconds before pushing her right hand slowly downwards, "Of course, Caitlin's got something else that I love licking and sucking."

Even if it hadn't been obvious what she was talking about by the time she had finished speaking Iris's hand had finished travelling down Caitlin's flat stomach and was pushing into the other girl's pants, causing Caitlin to let out a loud pleasure filled cry. That sound alone, combined with Iris slowly pushing her hand into Caitlin's pants, would have been more than enough to make Barry's dick hard. Or maybe it had been before, and he had just been too distracted to notice. But he was definitely noticing now, especially as he could just about see Iris's hand go to work on Caitlin through those pants, making sure that Caitlin was constantly whimpering, crying out and moaning with pleasure.

Iris knew she had to tread carefully, because even though Caitlin's pussy was wonderfully wet, and she could see Barry's dick practically bursting out of his pants, she could practically taste their nervousness, especially Caitlin's. But they were beyond the point of no return, and either she would pushed them too far, or more likely and more ironically too fast, and they would back out of doing anything with each other, and maybe back out of this whole agreement between them. Or Iris would get what she wanted. Which meant she would get to see Caitlin and Barry fuck. Both of her fiancés, fucking in front of her very eyes, oh yes, that's exactly what Iris wanted right now. She wanted that more than anything.

While foreplay between two girls to turn on a guy was a bit of a cliché Iris certainly couldn't argue with the results, as The Flash seemed more than ready to go and they had his undivided attention. Of course this was actually more about turning on one of the girls, and to her credit Iris had succeeded in that, perhaps even before she even touched Caitlin's pussy. It was also notable that Caitlin was as ready as she'd ever be once Iris started sliding her fingertips up and down her pussy lips, but that wasn't enough for Iris. No, she just had to slide a finger into that tight, wet and welcoming little fuck hole. Which to be fair Caitlin seemed very happy about given the way that she cried out in pleasure, both from the finger being pushed inside her, and everything else.

"Yeah, there's that tasty little treat." Iris purred softly against Caitlin's ear, while making sure her voice was loud enough for both of them to hear, "Oh yes, I just love eating this pretty little pussy. I love to slide my tongue over it nice and slowly at first, tease it. Then suck Caitlin's cute little clit, mmmmm, and drink her juices straight from the source, before sliding my tongue into her. Fuck her with it until she cums in my mouth and all over my face. Ohhhhhh God, and I love using my fingers just like this. Finger her little cunt, like when I touch myself, and it's so much better, because it's giving pleasure to someone I love. Making them whimper and moan for me. And quiver. Oooooooh yessssss Caitlin, quiver in my arms as I finger fuck your hot little fuck hole."

The combination of those words and actions were definitely having the desired effect of turning on her lovers, but they almost seemed to be doing too good a job. Caitlin seemed ready to cum already, or at least beg for the privilege, and Barry seemed ready to jizz his pants. They had proven to have more stamina than that, but just to be on the safe side Iris took a break from her words and slowed down the force of her thrusting. Although that was also for her benefit, as her own words and actions had also been doing too good a job at turning her on, and she wasn't even the one being touched. At least not directly. But just a little rubbing of her pussy against Caitlin's backside through their clothes was enough to get her just a bit too hot and bothered. Of course she didn't want to lose her momentum, so maybe about a minute later she picked up where she left off.

"But it's not just my tongue and a few fingers. No, my girl can take my whole hand inside her tough little pussy. And my toys. Oh yes, I just love proving what a total bottom Caitlin is by taking a toy cock and shoving it deep into my girlfriend's cunt. Mmmmm, fuck her with it real good, until she is cumming all over it like the hot little bitch she is." Iris continued, adding a second finger along the way and then during a brief pause using one hand to push Caitlin's pants and panties down to expose what exactly she was doing to her, "Would you like that Barry? Would you like to stick your dick in Caitlin's cute little cunt? Look at it Barry! Doesn't it look hot, and wet, and fuck-able?"

It was a minute or two of using two fingers on Caitlin before Iris said that last part, and she cheated a little bit by rubbing the other girl's clit just before it to make sure that Caitlin would be extra turned on for it. Then while she was speaking she pulled her fingers almost all the way out and used them to pull apart Caitlin's cunt, exposing the hot, wet entrance which seemed to be just aching to be used. This caused Caitlin to tense up, gasp and adorably blush, but to Iris's delight she didn't protest. And Barry definitely didn't. No, The Flash stared at Killer Frost's needy fuck hole, his cock clearly aching to enter it. Now all Iris had to do was make sure he did.

"Well Barry, would you like to fuck it?" Iris pushed softly, before reassuring him, "You know what I want you to say, but don't say it unless you really mean it."

There was a brief hesitation and then Barry answered, "Yes."

"Take off your pants." Iris grinned, slipping her fingers back into Caitlin as Barry did as she was told, revealing himself to the girls. Then after almost a minute of fingering Iris gently pushed, "What about you Caitlin? Do you want this?"

"Only if you take off your clothes, and stay behind me." Caitlin moaned, "Oh yes, I don't think I can do this unless I can feel your naked body pressed against me."

"We can do that." Iris chuckled, pulling her fingers out of Caitlin and then pushing them into Caitlin's mouth. Then after giving Caitlin about a minute to thoroughly clean those fingers she slapped the other girl's behind and ordered her, "Go wait for me on the bed. I'll join you in a second."

Quickly Caitlin did as she was told as Iris walked over to Barry, who sheepishly greeted her, "Hi."

"Hi." Iris grinned, before falling to her knees in front of him. Then she quickly raised an eyebrow, "What? I can't have you sliding into my girl dry. Mmmmm, no, I want to make sure both of you love this."

Barry let out a soft groan just from the feeling of Iris wrapping a hand around his dick and then slowly beginning to stroke it while she was speaking. Thanks to the verbal and physical warning he just about avoided letting out a unmanly high-pitched cry, and instead let out a deep manly one, as Iris lowered her head and took the first few inches of his cock into her mouth. Iris then gave them a chance to just enjoy the sensation, before she began gently sucking his dick while she continued to stroke it, causing Barry to let out a long moan, which he felt mostly turned out right. Which was the same when Iris started to slowly take more of his cock into her mouth.

Although he knew that Iris didn't care about what kind of sounds he made during sex Barry couldn't help but be embarrassed by them, and try to control them, and considering Caitlin was here now it just pushed him to try and control himself even more. Of course that only made it harder, especially considering what was about to happen, Barry actually finding himself tearing his eyes away from the perfection which was Iris West on her knees in front of him and sucking his dick just so he could look over at Caitlin and see the same nervous but excited expression on her face which was probably on his. Although his eyes couldn't help wander to the rest of her body, especially the most inviting part of it right now. Especially as Caitlin was being brave enough to spread her legs for him so he could see how wet she was.

Just when he didn't think his friends could get any more bold Caitlin further surprised him by sliding a hand down to her twat and gently start rubbing it invitingly, making herself let out a soft moan. God, why do girls sound so good when they did that? And look so much better when they masturbated? Or maybe that was just his inner obnoxious straight guy talking? Whatever the case for almost a full minute Barry was completely captivated by Caitlin, especially as she started getting more into it, cupping her full tits in the other hand and adding another finger into the mix while rubbing her clit with her thumb, and God, he had never wanted her more. Especially when she gave him a look of lust. Or more accurately, them.

Then Iris started pushing him into her throat, and he just couldn't help let out a high-pitched cry, which didn't sound manly at all. Luckily it was followed by a very deep groan as Iris held that position for a few long seconds, before coming up for air. She then repeated the process, every bob of her head threatening to take him all the way, and Barry wasn't sure he could avoid cumming if she did. However she didn't, instead using her hands to spread the saliva down to the lower half of his cock while choosing to tease him by almost taking his full length, but not, before finally getting to her feet and grinning at him wickedly as she leaned in for a kiss, only to deny him at the last second.

In between that last part she whispered, "Come on Flash, I want you to fuck my girlfriend."

Caitlin could vividly remember when the idea of watching Iris sucking Barry's cock would have been heart-breaking, and before that just plain weird, but now it was almost a 100% turn on. The only thing putting a damper on it was her jealousy, although it wasn't jealousy over it happening at all, but a deep desire to be in the place of one of them. Mostly Barry so that Iris could be the one going down on her needy cunt, but Caitlin also craved to be on her knees in front of The Flash so she could give the superhero the thank you blow job she used to secretly fantasise about giving him. She was fantasising about it now, focusing on that rather than the promises of something even better so she wouldn't overwhelm herself.

Sure enough though Team Flash's perfect couple, West Alan, the two amongst them who were destined to be together with no one else, suddenly turned their attention to her with shameless desire in their eyes, almost making Caitlin cum on the spot. Surprisingly it was Iris who closed the distance first, Barry moving incredibly slowly by his standards so Iris could get in position, and he could be rewarded with a show. That show of course was Iris getting on top of Caitlin in kissing her softly, the two girls just enjoying making out for a few long minutes while the black girl's hand replace the white girl's in gently touching her twat. Then without stopping the touch, although sadly breaking the kiss, Iris slipped around behind Caitlin, her wet cunt and her tits pressed into her back, just the way Caitlin wanted it.

After pressing a kiss to her girl's forehead Iris told her man, "Fuck her Barry! Fuck her now."

Barry crawled in between Caitlin's legs, bit his lip, then cautiously asked her, "Are you sure you oooooohhhhh Goooodddddd..."

Before he could get close to finish speaking Caitlin reached down, grabbed his cock and began stroking it, causing his words to get lost in a moan. Then she pressed the tip against Caitlin's pussy and gave it a little nod. She tried to follow that up with verbal confirmation, but she was just a little too overwhelmed at that moment, and before she could find the willpower he started pushing inside her, causing her to let out a loud cry of pleasure, followed by a moan. Which seemed to be enough for even her cautious friend, Barry slowly beginning to push himself inside her, the combination of her own wetness and Iris's saliva meaning there was absolutely no pain whatsoever, only wonderful pleasure, even as the last few inches slipped inside her.

Once he was all the way inside her Barry did pause for maybe a full minute, giving Caitlin a chance to get used to it and for both of them to savour the moment. Or more accurately, all three of them, Caitlin never able to forget that Iris was right there with her every step of the way, meaning that she was surrounded by two people who deeply desired her. Evidence of which came as Iris continued gently touching her, and whispering encouragement, while Barry started to slowly pull himself out of her and then pushed back in and then repeat the process, officially beginning to fuck her. The Flash was fucking her! Her dear friend and maybe now sort of boyfriend Barry Allen was fucking her pussy with his big hard cock, while Iris West not only let it happen, but encouraged it.

"Yessssssss, fuck me! Mmmmm, just like that, ooooooh just like that, oh Barry! Caitlin! Fuck!" Iris swore, feeling wonderfully overwhelmed by what was happening, but gradually making more sense, "Ohhhhhh yeahhhhhh, fuck her little pussy with that big hard cock! Oh fuck yeah Barry, I love watching you fuck my fiancé! I love it! Mmmmm, I love it when my male and female fiancés fuck in front of me. It makes me so fucking hot! That's it, mmmmm, nice and slow. There's no rush Barry, ooooooh yeahhhhhhh, no rush at all. Go nice and slow. Make love to Caitlin nice and slowly while your fiancé watches. Ooooooh fuckkkkkkk yeahhhhhhh!"

Iris had a vague idea of what she was saying, knew that the most important thing was it was positive, but honestly right now she was just lost in the sight of Barry's cock sliding in and out of Caitlin's cunt. Just as she had been lost in watching that cock initially disappearing into that cunt. Which she knew should be heart-breaking for her, as it was literally her fiancés cheating on her right in front of her, but that wasn't how she saw it at all. No, this was her fiancés making love because of her. Because that's what she wanted them to do, and after a little push from her, now it was what they wanted to do. What they were doing together, Iris very much involved the whole time, and not just with her words, but with her actions.

Most of those actions concentrated on her beloved Caitlin, as she was the easiest target, and those tits of hers were just begging for attention. Which Iris was only too happy to give, especially as now both hands were free to cup them at the same time and play with those little nipples. But she was also able to slide her hands around Caitlin's soft body which was pressing against Barry's harder one, Iris very much loving the contrast between them as she started going back and forth. And sometimes, she even squeezed Barry's ass, than later pushed it back and forth in some unnecessary encouragement once the hard fucking began. But mostly, she stuck to the gentle caressing.

One other thing that Iris couldn't resist doing was rubbing her own body more firmly against Caitlin's, teasingly at first, but then with increasing intensity later on. She just couldn't help herself, as much as she had promised this night would be about concentrating on Caitlin her own pussy burned with desire, and jealousy that it wasn't being taken by Barry's cock. Or Caitlin's tongue. Or both. Oh God, there was just so much more they could do together as a three-way couple, Iris struggling not to let her mind wander too much on what might be and concentrate on what was. On the first time that Barry Allen officially fucked Caitlin Snow.

They were fucking in the 'traditional' way. The 'ordinary' way that some couples just prefer to stick too. Except of course, in this case Iris was clinging onto Caitlin's back like a spider monkey, still caressing the soft little body she was pressed up against, and there was a body on top of that one, meaning two bodies were pressing down against Iris, which was delighting her too much to be painful. Oh yes, this was almost what some people would call 'normal', but Iris didn't want normal. Not any more. No, she wanted these two amazing people to be hers forever, and just as importantly be each others. For them to be a three-way couple and enjoy things like this all the time.

Caitlin had certainly never wanted that more than she did right now. Because she loved Iris West with all her heart, and loved everything they had done together, but honestly she had missed being with a man, and even considered herself straight with one very big exception rather than gay or even bi. So to have a real cock inside her pussy was wonderful, especially considering it was attached to someone she loved and respected. And to have Iris there with her the entire time, pressing against her back and whispering words of encouragement while caressing her? Naturally made this whole experience the definition of perfect, Caitlin becoming lost in blissful happiness for several long minutes.

Inevitably Caitlin felt the urge to cum slowly begin to rise, but she desperately tried to fight against it so she could experienced more of this heaven. Which normally Iris could sense, and would use it to tease her even more, and this time was no exception. Except maybe as she wasn't the main source of Caitlin's pleasure Iris pushed things even further. Because it wasn't so bad when she was kissing, sucking and even biting her neck, or switching from massaging her body to concentrating on her tits and roughly pinching her nipples, but then Iris let her hand slide down to her clit, and just rubbing that gently was a little too much for Caitlin. And it only got worse, so to speak.

Which was all especially hard, considering what Iris was whispering into her ear, "You like that, huh? Mmmmm, yes you do. Yes you do. Who wouldn't? Ooooooh yeahhhhhhh, you're the sweet, creamy filling in a West Allen sandwich Caitie. Or should that be a West Snow Alan sandwich? That's a bit of a mouthful, but I think we can make it work if it means me and Barry get to fuck you just like this. Yesssss, mmmmm, just like this. You'd like that, wouldn't you Caitlin? Huh? No, you'd love it. Yeahhhhhh, mmmmm, I bet you'd love to feel Barry's cock inside of you and my fingers on your clit all the God damn time. Wouldn't you? Wouldn't you? Huh? Say It!"

"Yes." Caitlin whimpered.

"What?" Iris pushed.

"I'd love to feel Barry's cock inside me, mmmmm, and your fingers on my clit. Oh fuck!" Caitlin verified softly, "I'd love it. Ooooooh fuck, I'd love it all the time."

"Not to please me, but because you want it." Iris pushed again.

"Yes." Caitlin croaked, "I want it."

"Tell Barry!" Iris demanded, "Look him in the eye and tell him you want his cock!"

Almost without hesitation Caitlin forced herself to look Barry in the eye and tell him, "I want your cock."

"You want him to fuck you hard." Iris purred in Caitlin's ear.

"I want you to fuck me hard." Caitlin parroted, again looking her friend in the eye.

"You want his seed." Iris pushed, quickly clarifying, "You want him to cum inside you so I can eat it out of you. Mmmmm, eat your little cream pie, and taste both of my fiancés."

That made Caitlin shut her eyes momentarily and tremble at the thought, before groaning, "I, I want your cum. I... AH!"

Suddenly Iris twisted one of Caitlin's nipples extra roughly and growled, "Are your eyes open?"

"No!" Caitlin apologised, quickly opening her eyes, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, just do as you're told." Iris ordered firmly, "Now tell him what you want. But only if you want it. I promise, I won't be mad if you don't say the words."

There was a brief pause, and then Caitlin gulped and while making sure to keep her eyes open this time said as firmly as she could, "I, I want your cum. I want it inside me so Iris can eat it out of me. Have the cream pie she always wanted. Ohhhhhh fuck, taste us both at once. Oh God, please Barry, fuck me hard. Fuck me hard and cum inside my pussy. Oooooooh yessssss, fuck me hard and cum, mmmmm, and make me cum too. Oh my God I'm so close, soooooooo close, ah fuck! Fuck yes! Oh Barry! Iris! IRIS! Oooooooohhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkk, aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh shit!"

As Caitlin began shamelessly begging for waht it felt like she now overwhelmingly needed Barry not only increased his speed but Iris went from slowly but intensely playing with her clit to rapidly rubbing it in to the point she could barely think, let alone say anything coherent. In fact she was done saying anything other than swear words and the name of her lovers until after this overwhelming act. Barry was all business to, thankfully not using his full speed, as that would have been no doubt painful, but using just enough to keep her on the edge of it, clearly allowing Iris to push over the edge. Which didn't take long, although it was as much what Iris was saying as what she was doing.

"You wanna cum, huh? You wanna? You wanna cum for us?" Iris growled frantically rubbing Caitlin's clit, "Then cum! Cum right now, or I swear I'll never let you cum again! Yesssssss, that's it, mmmmm, good girl. Look at him! Look at Barry! Look at the God damn Flash as he makes you cum. Yessssssss, cum on a superhero's cock. Feels good, doesn't it? Yeahhhhhhh, trust me, I know. Ohhhhhhh yessssssss, I know just how good it feels to cum thanks to a superhero, and now so do you Caitlin. You both do. Oh yes, my superheroes, making each other cum. Oh fuck, this makes me so happy. God, I love watching you two cum. Now look at me Caitlin! Look at me while you cum on my precious Barry's dick."

While Caitlin did her best to obey Iris's commands it was really hard when she first went over the edge of an incredibly powerful climax, especially since it was quickly followed by another, and another, and another. Which encouraged Barry to increase his pace even more to the point where it probably would have been painful if there wasn't ecstasy rocking Caitlin's body, and while she knew it wasn't physically possible it felt like Iris was keeping up. Or at least close enough. The point was she was cumming perhaps harder than ever before while being surrounded by two people she cared about a lot. One she loved, and the other she might be getting there. And they were both just touching her so wonderfully right now Caitlin lost the ability to even think coherently.

Barry was very close to that point himself, and he had never been more grateful for his powers in that moment. After all, while he had to suffer jokes about being the fastest man alive the truth was his powers gave him great endurance, every ounce of which he needed that moment as Caitlin's orgasming cunt was squeezing the life out of him and Iris was frantically rubbing Caitlin's clit. Okay, he couldn't physically feel the latter thing, but just witnessing it was incredibly thrilling, especially as the two women were either looking at each other lovingly, or at him most of the time. Occasionally one of them would be too overwhelmed and close their eyes, mostly Caitlin, which was all so good, especially as it meant Iris was focused on him.

Sometimes, even Iris's words were focused on him, "Look at me Barry! Look at me! Look at me as you cum! Mmmmm yessssss, cum in Caitlin's hot little cunt! Cum in my girlfriend's pussy so I can eat it out of her! Cum damn you, cum for me now! Cum for us, Flash, cum for us! Yessssssss, that's it, oh God yes, mmmmm, give Caitie everything you got. Every fucking drop! Mmmmm yessssssss!"

While Barry could just about resisted it even with the addition of Iris's encouragement, he really didn't want to, and it seemed like the perfect time to cum. He'd fucked Caitlin to multiple orgasms, he had been on the edge for a respectable amount of time for him, and most of all Iris wanted him too. Hell, she was practically begging him too, which was beyond hot. So he just allowed the feeling of ecstasy to wash over him, and as soon as he stopped holding back it happened, his seed sliding up his shaft and firing deep into Caitlin's cunt. It was accompanied with an unmanly cry, but hopefully that went unnoticed as he pushed himself as deep as he could go into Caitlin as shot after shot of cum was fired deep into her, until he had non left to give her.

Then the second he pulled out Iris quickly slipped out from underneath Caitlin and went straight for him, which he wasn't expecting given the things she had been saying. Without a word then she took his softening cock into her mouth and sucked it for a few long seconds, maybe a full minute. However long it was it was easy enough to reverse his tiredness, even if his cock was aching a bit at this stage. Then just as he was starting to get really hard again Iris must have decided that she got whatever cum was left on his dick as she immediately switched to Caitlin's cunt, causing the scientist to whimper pathetically from overstimulation. Which only got worse the more frantically Iris licked her.

"Iris! It's too much." Caitlin whimpered when she finally regained the ability to speak, "I'm sorry, I just can't cum again. I just can't."

"You can. I believe in you baby." Iris insisted, before reminding her, "Besides, you said that before, and I've always proven you wrong. Why should this be any different?"

Before poor Caitlin could think of a proper response Iris buried her face in the other girl's pussy again, which once again cause the meta-human to whimper pathetically. Even Barry kind of felt sorry for her, given just how thoroughly Iris was tonguing that overworked pussy, not just licking it and the flesh surrounding it, but pushing her tongue deep into Caitlin in search of both boy and girl cum. From the sounds of their moans and whimpers it was pretty clear Iris got what she wanted, and sure enough she made Caitlin cum again in the process, even if Caitlin didn't quite enjoy it as much as Iris did. Or Barry for that matter, this little show finishing the job Iris started by making him hard again.

Iris felt guilty about pushing Caitlin, but she had been doing it for years, so why stop now? Besides, pushing her was normally a good thing, as it allowed them both to discover things about themselves they would have never have known otherwise. Things they would never have known they liked otherwise. Even things they loved. Particularly just how much of a submissive bottom Caitlin was, and just how much of a dominant top Iris was, this latest act once again reinforcing the roles they had discovered were their preference pretty much since the beginning of their relationship. And oh, did Iris love this new discovery, although truth be told it was less of a discovery and more proving she was right, which was one of her favourite pastimes.

It had been a very easy equation considering how much she loved Barry's cum and Caitlin's cum, but even in her most vivid fantasies Iris couldn't have guessed just how much she would have loved the combination. It was a cocktail of yumminess which Iris promised herself she would be drinking regularly from now on. Hell, she even had a brief but wonderfully twisted fantasy about bottling it so she could take it with her to work to liven up slow days, or just because she was missing her lovers. But she was too busy using her tongue to coax cum out of Caitlin's cunt to really focus on that, or anything else really, Iris's entire world becoming Caitlin Snow's delicious twat and the cum hidden inside it.

For her devotion she was rewarded with some fresh Caitlin cum, which squeezed out the last of the Barry cum in a truly heavenly experience. Which of course made Iris greedy for even more, and maybe if it was just the two of them she would have ignored Caitlin's pleading for mercy and just fucked her girl into unconsciousness. Or more likely she would have given her a break by sitting on Caitlin's face and getting some satisfaction for herself. Fortunately for the other girl Iris was aching for attention, and with Barry available she could truly give Caitlin a break while her pussy got some much-needed attention. So she reluctantly brought Caitlin down from her high and then turned her attention to Barry.

To Iris's delight she found her male fiancé once again hard and ready to go, just the way she liked him best. But he also seemed a bit worse for wear, so she showed him a little mercy by starting out slow, namely by crawling over to him and just kissing him, allowing him to taste himself and Caitlin. Well, it was mostly Caitlin, as Iris had pretty much swallowed everything he'd had to offer, but there may have been a lingering after taste. Either way he didn't complain, probably because he was too busy moaning from the feeling of her hand wrapping around his shaft and beginning to gently stroke it. She then continued that motion for a few long minutes, before straddling him which caused him to break the kiss and laugh.

"This relationship is going to kill me." Barry laughed.

"Probably..." Iris teased as she pushed herself down on his dick, "But what a way to go."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Flash or anything to do with DC. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

"No!"

"Oh come on, it will be fun." Barry insisted enthusiastically.

"No!" Caitlin repeated, "I'm not going through that humiliation again."

"Then why did you agree to this?" Iris pointed out with a grin, and then when her female fiancé glared at her she gently pushed, "Come on Cait, it will be fine."

"No it won't." Caitlin insisted.

"What if we did it together?" Iris offered sweetly, before using the puppy dog eyes, "Please? I really want to do it with you, like you did with Barry."

Caitlin opened her mouth to reject this again, but she just couldn't resist Iris West, so she relented, "Maybe when I'm more drunk. A lot more!"

"Yesssss!" Iris celebrated by leaning in, both girls clearly hating that they had to settle for a kiss on the cheek, before Iris whispered, "Love you."

"You too." Caitlin returned with a soft smile, and then after a beat turned to Barry, "But I'll only consider it, if Barry does it first, while we watch."

"You got it." Barry grinned, and then a few minutes later he was announcing, "My name is Barry Allen, and I am... The King Of Karaoke! Hit it!"

Iris West and Caitlin Snow laughed with loud delight at their date's dorky antics, although their laughter quickly died down at The Flash and at his new self appointed nickname. God, he really did had the voice of an angel, Iris thought with the dreamy smile. No wonder Caitlin hadn't been eager with the idea of trying to do a duet with him again. Hell, her girl hadn't wanted to 'return to the scene of this crime' at all, and only relented because Barry had been so persistent in convincing both girls that their perfect first date would be to recreate that memorable night out with Caitlin. And even Caitlin had to admit, so far, he had been proven right.

There were tons of little friend groups in the karaoke bar, so the three of them just faded into the background, everyone around them completely unaware they were on a three-person date. Of course to maintain their cover they had to avoid any visible PDA, it had meant to be none at all but Iris just couldn't resist holding their hands under the table occasionally, and it really hurt not being able to kiss them at certain times. Then again, Iris wanted to do a hell of a lot more than just kiss them most of the time, and she kept that in control, so this was no different. Or at least that's what she told herself. Besides, it was worth it to be finally out in public on their first real date as a polyamorous couple.

Sometimes it was hard to tell what her lovers were thinking, and despite asking them regularly Iris wondered anxiously if they were telling her the truth. She didn't want to lose one of them, but to lose both of them would be truly unbearable. But in this wonderful moment, and really throughout their evening together, Iris truly felt like they were on the same page. That this was just, right. Better? God, she didn't want to admit that out loud and risk offending them, but it truly felt like this was the way things were supposed to be between all three of them all along, Iris unable to keep the goofy grin off her face as she stared lovingly at them. Which would hopefully be mistaken for her pining over her two friends and unsure who she wanted to be with more, instead of the truth of the matter.

Also it was just so fun here, the whole place was filled with positive vibes, which made Iris wonder why they didn't spend more time here. The drinks were good, and reasonably cheap, and the food was actually kind of good, and the company just couldn't be beaten. Yes, this was maybe the happiest Iris had ever been in her life. Holding hands with Caitlin Snow underneath the table of the karaoke bar, while their date Barry Allen sang his heart out, before returning to them with a proud, and maybe even smug, smile on his face as most of the bar was still clapping for him. Iris tried to roll her eyes at this, but she couldn't. She was just too happy.

"See, it's easy." Barry grinned.

"Maybe for you." Caitlin grumbled.

"Well what do you expect? We've got the star of a high school glee club right here!" Iris chuckled.

"Hey, I wasn't the star." Barry quickly pointed out, "And I wasn't even in it for that long."

"He didn't like the fact that they kept casting him in villain roles." Iris explained to Caitlin.

"It's just not me." Barry shrugged.

"Yeah, it isn't." Caitlin smiled strongly, "I can't imagine you as a villain. Either of you, actually."

There was a brief pause and then Barry quickly pointed out, "You've never been a villain Cait. Not really."

Caitlin smiled softly, and then reminded him, "Awww Bare, you forget, you were gone for years."

Barry frowned and looked at Iris questioningly, who quickly told him, "Right after you left Caitlin disappeared for a while and did a few minor things for this crime boss."

"And a lot of people got hurt because of it." Caitlin grumbled, "If you hadn't found me when you did-"

"You would have still come to your senses and been the amazing person you are today." Iris said firmly, squeezing her lover's hand under the table, "I truly believe that Cait. I wish you would too."

"She is right." Barry said softly, taking Caitlin's other hand, "You shouldn't be so hard on yourself."

Both annoyed and flattered by the sentiment Caitlin did her best to brush it off, "Can we just changed the subject? I mean, tonight is supposed to be about fun, right? So let's have fun. Barry, sing another song."

"Oh, I think it would be more fun if you and Iris sang one." Barry grinned.

"For you, maybe." Caitlin grumbled.

"How about I do it, then you do it?" Iris offered hopefully.

There was a brief pause, then Caitlin grumbled, "I need to be a lot more drunk before I can agree to that."

Caitlin quickly regretted saying that, as Iris started buying them rounds of shots, and when Caitlin started declining hers Iris started taking them, and Barry's given they weren't really having much effect on him. They brought that special liquid that Caitlin and Cisco had cooked up to get Barry drunk, but The Flash said he was simply saving that for later, if at all, and it was hard to argue given there could be an emergency at any minute. Plus it didn't suck to have a sober superhero watching your back, even if it made the girls behaviour a little embarrassing as the night wore on. Or at least Caitlin was embarrassed. Iris seemed to be beyond that point.

Then again between the two of them Caitlin had always been the worrier. Of course ever since getting her meta-human powers Caitlin had more to worry about. Well, technically since Barry got struck by lightning, but gaining the powers which had turned her evil in another universe had quickly turned her worry levels up to a constant 11, with the only thing being able to calm her down being her wonderful girlfriend and now fiancé Iris West. The perfect woman who was now giggling her way over to the DJ, selecting her song and then walking up onto that stage like it was nothing. As she took the mic Caitlin let out an enthusiastic cheer, losing herself in the role of enthusiastic girlfriend for a few blissful seconds, before remembering where she was.

"This one goes out to my girl Caitlin... and my man, Barry." Iris said into the microphone, staring at them both in turn before breaking out into the song.

So obviously Iris was having trouble remembering where she was, or more likely she was just too drunk to care. Either way Caitlin found herself throwing back Iris's latest shots to distract herself from the looks they were now getting from some of the people around them, obviously wondering who Iris was dating. Even though the words 'my girl' had made Caitlin's heart flutter people probably assumed she meant it as a friend, given she called Barry 'her man', so they had probably gotta away with it, even though that assumption annoyed Caitlin. Thankfully she forgot about that as people went back to their own business, allowing her to concentrate on Iris in peace.

Her woman was now happily singing her heart out, even though she was hilariously off key, and nowhere near the same level of skill of singing that Barry was. But she didn't care, and the people around them were too drunk to care at this point, maybe Caitlin could probably get away with singing now. Although all Iris would have to do was probably talk her into it, meaning that Caitlin was probably doomed to sing. Yet embarrassment would be a small price to pay for Iris to smile like that again, because God damn, that was a beautiful smile. Everything about her was so beautiful, an opinion Barry shared as they both stared lovingly at her, only occasionally glancing over to each other and smiling and blushing a little.

"See, nothing to it." Iris beamed happily when she returned, playfully acting like she got the same round of applause Barry had done.

"Yeah, it's easy." Barry insisted, then when Caitlin gave him a look he said, "It's fun. Just go up there, and don't take it seriously, and it will be fun. We'll even come with you. Or maybe just Iris. Whatever you want."

There was a brief pause and then Iris told him, "Barry, can you get us some more drinks or something."

"Erm, sure." He said.

As soon as she left Iris gave her girl a wicked smile, causing Caitlin to softly protest, "Don't!"

"What?" Iris asked innocently, even as she leaned forward.

"We're in public." Caitlin reminded her with a soft whimper.

"I know." Iris whispered in Caitlin's ear, "And I am so, so tempted to fuck you, right here, under this desk. I know you'd like that, but I also know that you've missed just been the two of us. And I have too. I love Barry, and I love what we started together, and I want it to continue more than anything, but how about tonight we just focus on you and me. You'd like that, wouldn't you? Mmmmm, especially if we did that one thing. You know the one. Your favourite thing. Our favourite thing. The thing we've both missed so much. I bet Barry would love watching that, don't you think? Ohhhhh yessssss, I bet The Flash would just love watching me bend you over and-"

"Iris." Caitlin whimpered.

"All I need from you, is one little song." Iris propositioned her lover while moving back.

They then waited in silence for Barry to return, and when he did he asked them, "So?"

"One song." Caitlin croaked breathlessly, hoping to calm her nerves before softly adding, "But you both have to come with me, and you have to drink that thing Cisco made you."

"Deal." Barry grinned, wondering what Iris had said to make Caitlin change her mind.

Barry continued wondering that for a while, although given the adorable blush on Caitlin's face it was most likely something sexual, something he very much hoped he'd be a part of, or at least get to watch. Which was kind of a funny, or more accurately a weird, thing to think, but here they were. Oh well, he could worry about that later. For now he concentrated on this moment. One he didn't think he would have with Caitlin again, and to have Iris involved in it as well made it perfect. Everything about it felt so right, walking together and picking a song before taking centre stage. Which filled him with hope that some other things in their lives could work, again something he quickly pushed out of his mind to concentrate on the present.

"I deeply apologise for this." Caitlin slurred, "But it's this, or Iris won't-"

Cutting Caitlin off by clearing her throat Iris gave the other girl a look which had her blushing, trailing off and beginning to sing. Barry, and pretty much everybody else in the room, would have liked to have known what that was about, but shrugged it off as Caitlin began singing even more terribly than she had during their first Karaoke Night, if that was possible. Iris quickly joined and wasn't much better, prompting Barry to quickly down Cisco's little cocktail in one go before joining in. He waited that long because the effects only lasted about a minute, which to be fair was much longer than the first time Cisco had given him one of these things, and it still felt like an eternity to a Speedster. However he was still sober again before the song was halfway finished, leaving him to pretend to be drunk for the rest of it.

As a result the three of them gave maybe one of the worst performances in karaoke history, which was really saying something. Even a few of their audience seemed uncomfortable, but most of them just concentrated on their drinks to distract them from the awful performance. Meanwhile Barry was having the time of his life, unable to stop smiling at his two favourite women abandoning all restraint, and maybe dignity, by giving the song everything they had, and he loved them for it. As in, literally. In that moment he loved them both equally, was in love with them both, which was staggering. Even when it was over he felt that way, especially as they all hugged each other and laughed.

"We're leaving now, right?" Caitlin whispered, unable to spend another moment in this place after that.

"Yes, we are." Iris grinned wickedly.

Nodding his agreement Barry slowly helped them off the stage, out of the bar and to his car. He was very tempted just to use his superspeed, but Caitlin looked like she might throw up if he did, which had happened before without the assistance of alcohol, so we didn't want to risk it and ruin the mood. Besides, by taking his car it gave the girls a chance to sober up, and predictably give him quite a distracting show in the process. Really, he was lucky he was a Speedster, because Iris got into the back with Caitlin and almost immediately started making out with her, something that thanks to superspeed he could enjoy almost every second of without having to worry about causing an accident, as it took him less than a second to recognise the upcoming dangers. Then, they were home, and The Flash was in for quite the surprise.

"So..." Barry said once the door to the girls' apartment was closed, "Can I get you anything? Water? Aspirin? Beer?"

"Just get your cute butt into the bedroom." Iris told him, before softly asking Caitlin, "Are you sure you're up for this, babe? Because we don't have to do this tonight."

"No, I want too." Caitlin insisted, practically dragging Iris to the bedroom, "It's been too long."

"Yeah it has." Iris happily agreed, then once they're all in the room and standing around awkwardly she asked Barry, "So, are you going to ask how I got Caitlin singing?"

"Okay, how?" Barry asked, genuinely curious.

"I promised to fuck her in the ass." Iris explained with a wicked grin, taking a few long seconds to enjoy the expression on Barry's face before continuing, "You see, when we first got together we experimented a lot, you know, to see what worked for us. And what really got us off was me topping the hell out of Caitlin. Which made me think to myself, what could be more dominating than fucking someone's ass? And what could be more submissive than taking it up the ass? Of course Caitlin wasn't that keen at first, being an anal virgin and all, but that just made me want her cute little butt even more. Then we actually did it, and nothing made Caitlin cum harder, ever. But, we've been busy playing with you lately, and I thought it would be better concentrating on other things before introducing ass play, but now seems like the perfect time, don't you think Barry?"

"I... I, erm, yes." Barry blushed.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Iris grinned, eyeing his boner before continuing, "But I'm afraid that just means just watching for you. At least for now. Caitlin's ass is mine, and I'm just not ready to share it with anyone, not even you. Not yet. So just sit back, relax, and watch me fuck our girl up the ass."

"Okay." Barry murmured, although he wasn't sure anyone was listening.

"Caitlin, take off your clothes and get in your natural position." Iris ordered.

"Yes Iris." Caitlin said submissively before doing as she was told.

Iris grinned with delight, not only because of that response, or the fact Barry didn't argue about being sidelined, but because as she obeyed Caitlin did it nice and slowly, giving her lovers a chance to savour Iris's present being unwrapped for her. Especially because once Caitlin was topless, and had removed her shoes and socks, she turned around and slowly pulled her pants and then panties down, revealing her perfect little ass, practically making Iris drool in anticipation. Which was a feeling she sooned felt again as Caitlin got into her natural position, a.k.a. all fours with that heavenly butt pointed out at Iris. Hell, Iris barely had the presence of mind to remove her own clothing and retrieve a strap-on dildo.

When he saw the strap-on Barry got flustered, "Wow... I, erm... I..."

"Something you want to share with the class, Mr Allan?" Iris teased as she was stepping into the harness.

Composing himself Barry softly asked, "Isn't that a bit, you know... big?"

"Actually... this is pretty small for this ass whore." Iris revealed with a wicked grin as she pulled the harness up her thighs and tightened it around her waist, "But, it has been a while since Caitlin's slutty little ass was properly fucked, and I might need to train that hole again. Remind it what it's true purpose is. And if it's not big enough for her, Caitlin will just tell me, and I can get something to properly stretch her out. Isn't that right sweetie?"

"Yes Iris." Caitlin blushed.

Honestly Iris wasn't sure what she enjoyed more, being able to practically taste Caitlin's embarrassment, or the look on Barry's face as she told him all this while standing there while now equipped with a cock even bigger than his was, and he was certainly no slouch. It was probably the latter, simply because she could see that not only was Barry embarrassed but he was also turned on by all this. Perhaps even more than she thought he would be. Which was encouraging in more ways than one, but for now her main focus was her precious Caitlin, who Iris slowly approached while putting both their minds at ease, after grabbing a bottle of edible lube that she'd need for later.

"But don't worry though Bare." Iris smirked, "I would never butt fuck Caitlin without making sure she was properly prepared first."

Once she was finished speaking Iris practically dived onto the bed and buried her face in between Caitlin's butt cheeks. It should be obvious what she was doing, especially given Caitlin's moans, gasps and cries of pleasure, however just to make sure it was crystal clear after maybe about a minute of frantically licking the other girl's back hole Iris bought her hands up to those cheeks and spread them wide as she possibly could so Barry could see what she was doing. So the superhero of this city The Flash could see Iris eating another girl's ass. So that one fiancé could see her rim the other. So she could have an audience for preparing Caitlin's most intimate orifice to be abused by her strap-on cock.

Some form of those words echoed in Iris's mind for the next few minutes as she both became consumed by it and the rim job itself. As a result she just continued to gently lap away at that forbidden hole for quite a while. Well, that and she wanted to properly please Caitlin before giving her little ass slut the attention that. Which unfortunately meant teasing herself, but that was a small price to pay for the pleasure of squeezing cute little whimpers of desire out of Caitlin and she continued gently licking her butt hole. It was also fun to see Barry's reaction, which she could just about work out of the corner of her eye, but of course it was Caitlin's reaction she was concentrating on mostly now.

Caitlin could have never imagined herself enjoying ass play this much, and she certainly didn't imagine herself enjoying someone watching her this much. It was extremely embarrassing, but because that was one of the reasons she enjoyed this kind of thing it only fed into her desire. Which was a feeling she got to savour as Iris gave her a long, drawn-out rim job. Which really was for the best, given that it felt like forever since Caitlin's needy bottom had received any attention. Caitlin had even got close to complaining about it a few times, although the fear of losing Iris had always stopped it in favour of what had been going on at that moment. Even this one, which involved Iris making sure Barry got the perfect view of the butt rimming.

That was until Iris got serious about preparing Caitlin's butt hole by not only just sliding her tongue up and down, but swirling it around and eventually pushing it inside that forbidden hole. Iris even pushed her face back into Caitlin's butt so she could push her tongue inside the other girl's back door as far as it would go, which was surprisingly far considering Caitlin hadn't been properly ass fucked since Barry had come back. Obviously her slutty ass remembered that it's true purpose was to be Iris West's personal fuck hole, which was extremely promising for the future. A fact solidified by Iris replacing her tongue with a finger mere moments later.

Maybe that was a little sooner than Caitlin would have liked, but she found it hard to complain as she once again got the heaven which was Iris West invading her most intimate hole and claiming it as hers. Or more accurately, reminding Caitlin it was hers. Oh yes, Iris slid a finger over Caitlin's pussy briefly and then pushed it into the scientist's back hole, causing Caitlin to cry out with shameless pleasure in the process. Although it probably helped that Iris went nice and slow, and then pumped that finger in and out of her bottom for maybe about a minute before adding a second finger. Then surprisingly she went back to the rim job, and then went back and forth between these two styles.

After having been denied an ass fucking for so long Caitlin was grateful for all this preparation work, but she was getting increasingly frustrated by it towards the end. She just needed her butt fucked, and Iris knew full well given how she was grinning against her cheeks whenever she tongue fucked her. Which again was great, but just not enough for Caitlin in that moment. Oh yes, she needed a cock in her ass. Ideally Iris's, however in that moment Caitlin would have welcomed Barry taking a crack at her crack. Thankfully just as she was opening her mouth to run the risk of upsetting Iris by begging for more without permission Caitlin received that permission she so desperately needed at that point.

"You ready babe?" Iris asked, pulling away from Caitlin's butt.

"Oh God yes." Caitlin moaned.

"What are you ready for?" Iris teased, grabbing the lube.

"For a cock in my ass." Caitlin quickly clarified, "Please Iris, stick your big cock in my ass!"

"Spread your cheeks and beg me for it." Iris pushed, covering her dildo in lube, "Mmmmm yeahhhhh, tell me just how badly you want it."

"I want it! I want it so, so bad!" Caitlin whimpered, doing as she was told, "Please Iris, fuck my ass! Stick every inch of your big cock in my ass and fuck me with it! Fuck me like the little anal whore I am! Oh please, please butt fuck me! Butt fuck your anal loving bottom! I want it in my butt! Please? Stick... stick every inch of your big black cock in my little white ass and fuck me! Use me like an anal fuck hole! Ah fuck!"

Iris took a few long seconds to enjoy the sound of Caitlin begging for her, and spreading her cheeks, before she firmly pressed the tip of her cock against her girlfriend's ass hole and began slowly stretching it. Given that it had been a while since they'd had anal sex it seemed natural to make this as easy as possible for the other girl. Besides, Iris got a twisted thrill out of watching Caitlin's most private hole slowly stretch to accept the invasion of her strap-on. She also got a thrill out of the moment that anal ring stretched wide enough for the head of the dildo to slide through it and into Caitlin's ass. Even if it caused Caitlin to cry out in mostly pain.

Which understandably worried Barry, "Caitlin! I-"

"It's fine Barry." Caitlin quickly reassured him, then in quite a bold move for her admitted with more than a hint of sass in her tone, "It's just been way too long since Iris fucked my ass."

"Yeah it has." Iris agreed with a chuckle and a wicked smile, before promising, "But don't worry baby, that's about to change."

Feeling emboldened by that little exchange Iris pushed forwards again a little too enthusiastically, and probably a little too soon after the initial anal penetration, which again had Caitlin crying out in mostly pain, and Barry on the edge of checking up on them again. This time all it took to keep him quiet was a quick glance from Iris, although she did feel extremely bad for her mistake and gently caressed Caitlin's back and sides as a way to apologise. Caitlin just let out a little frustrated huff in response, quickly followed by a soft moan as Iris began pushing forwards much more slowly and carefully, pausing now and again to give Caitlin a break, regardless of whether it sounded like she needed one. Which seemed to put Barry at ease, mostly because Caitlin moaned and gasped happily the entire time.

Which was good, because Iris could barely pull her gaze away from her cock slowly disappearing into Caitlin's ass hole to look up at Barry, especially as her girlfriend was spreading her cheeks, literally offering her up her forbidden hole as a sacrifice to their mutual pleasure. But Iris made sure to listen out for any signs of discomfort from Caitlin, even if she was sure there wouldn't be any at this pace, and sure enough she was proven right. She also occasionally forced herself to look up, because Iris enjoyed watching the weird mixture of concern and desire on Barry's face, especially as it slowly turned into more of the former than the latter.

Then came the precious moment that Iris's thighs came to rest against Caitlin's butt cheeks, announcing every inch of that dildo was exactly were it belonged, deep within the bottom of her hot little bottom. Something which Caitlin made perfectly clear given the way that she whimpered and moaned in pleasure, and then already started begging to be butt fucked again. Although this time she barely got a word out before Iris finally started to sodomise her for the first time in what felt like an eternity. Not that it stopped Caitlin. No, to Iris's delight Caitlin not only kept begging, but became more graphic and complementary as Iris established a slow and steady rhythm, giving her girl what she clearly so desperately needed.

"Oh God yes, mmmmm, fuck me, fuck my ass! Fuck my slutty little ass hole. Oooooooooh yessssssss, fuck me! AH FUCK!" Caitlin cried out joyfully when Iris began fucking her ass, "Fuck my slutty little white ass with your big beautiful black cock! Ohhhhhhh yeahhhhhhh, just fuck me! FUCK ME! OOOOOOOHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKK!"

"Barry!" Iris called out after a long few minutes of Caitlin babbling, mostly because Iris was now fucking her ass with a steady rhythm, "You look lonely all the way over there."

His intelligent response was, "Huh, what?"

"Why don't you come here and get a BJ from Caitlin?" Iris offered, "You don't mind, do you Caity?"

"No!" Caitlin moaned, willing to do anything if it meant more of this wonderful butt fucking, "Give me your cock Barry! I want to suck your cock! I want to suck it while Iris fucks me, ohhhhhh yessssssss, I want you to spit roast me! Take me at both ends! Please? Give me your dick, give me your dick, give me your dick, ooooooh yeahhhhhh! Oh Barry! Iris! Mmmmm fuckkkkkkk!"

Barry was so lost in watching this show in front of him it took him a few long seconds to realise he had been asked to join them, in something special which would be new for them. Which was a really, really long time for The Flash. And even when he returned to full consciousness he looked at Caitlin for any hesitance, and then only when he was sure he saw none did he cautiously close the distance between them, in the process removing his clothes in a flash. He was then in for a surprise as instead of being hesitant Caitlin wrapped her mouth around his dick the second it was in range and began sucking it softly but eagerly. She even pushed her head forwards to do it.

The feeling of that soft wet mouth around the head of his dick was enough to make The Flash let out a groan of pleasure, followed by a louder one as Caitlin began bobbing her head up and down the first half of his dick. Fuck, watching Caitlin getting ass fucked by a strap-on wearing Iris had been enough to make Barry think he could cum without touching himself, and watching everything which had led up to that had gotten pretty close, but to actually have the beautiful Caitlin Snow enthusiastically sucking his cock while Iris was fucking her ass, officially meaning she was being taken in both ends for the first time? Barry didn't know how he stayed sane, let alone managed to avoid cumming. Actually, he only had to think a little bit to come to a conclusion.

It had to be his powers. Cisco had joked that if he was the fastest man alive, that wouldn't translate well to the bedroom, on more than one occasion, but Barry had always found the opposite was true. That he was able to stretch the amount of time that he would have lost it otherwise out for what felt like hours, and even on occasion had been. Although there was no way it would be a hours this time, as this was just too much of a sensory overload. Especially when Iris started up the dirty talk again, her words prompting Caitlin to suck even more enthusiastically and even pushed him into her throat, pushing Barry even closer to the edge already.

"Oh yes, that's what I like to see!" Iris moaned with a grin, "Yessssss, that's exactly what I like to see. My man, and my girl, getting along so wonderfully. Mmmmm, my man taking my girl with me, us taking her together, fucking her slutty little fuck holes and showing her who's boss. Oh Barry, she loves it. Can't you tell? Yesssssss, she loves sucking your cock while I'm fucking her up the ass! While another girl is fucking her up the ass! Such a fucking slut! Oh Caitlin, I love you, but you're such a slut. Mmmmm, and that's why I love you so much. Ooooooh yes, suck that cock! Suck it good and make Barry cum in your mouth! Mmmmm, then I'll make you cum with a cock up your butt like the little ass whore you are! But first you gotta deep throat it! Yessssss, deep throat every fucking inch! Oh fuck yeah!"

During that little exchange Caitlin went from sliding the head of Barry's dick into her throat, to her chin constantly smashing against his balls, and her nose doing the same to his crotch, as her mouth reached the base of his cock with every bob of her head. She even showed off by leaving it there for a few long seconds so that his entire length was surrounded by hot, wet flesh which sucked at him tightly. God, it was easily the best blow job he'd ever had. Not that he'd risk saying that out loud. But it made him curious, was Caitlin naturally this good, or did she learn it from one of her past boyfriends, or Iris. Because he had his suspicions, and the thought of Iris turning Caitlin into a deep throating cock sucker combined with Iris beginning to fuck Caitlin's ass harder was the thing that finally pushed him over the edge.

Caitlin loved sucking cock. She had always loved it as it always seemed so naughty, although she had no idea how much naughtier her life would become with Iris West, who had gleefully abused all her holes with ever bigger dildos. She'd had the monster currently pounding her ass deep within her throat countless times, and she had no doubt tonight would be no exception, and even looked forward to it. Although Caitlin had to admit, she wasn't in a hurry to get there, as she wanted to savour truly getting double fucked for the first time. Because sure, they had done similar things, but to actually be taking it in both ends by two cocks was beyond thrilling, especially as it was by the woman she loved, and the man she might be falling for.

Of course while Caitlin would have liked to spend the rest of her life in this position, as she couldn't possibly think of anything better, she could never deny Iris West anything so she eagerly increased her attention on Barry's cock. He lasted a surprising, and even frustrating amount of time, given that Caitlin was using all her tricks, but eventually that cock began to pulsate inside her, grow even larger and then finally the superhero came in her mouth. He even did it perfectly, firing the first shot directly down her throat, then pulling back so the majority of the load landed within her mouth, and then while she was still savouring the taste he pulled out entirely and released the last few squirts onto her face.

This made Caitlin grin up at him, swallowing loudly and lift her head so he could see her gulping down his cum, and then she stuck out her tongue to show it was all gone. She considered scooping up what was left into her mouth, but she liked the idea of it being there while their female fiancé butt fucked her through climax after climax. Caitlin almost begged for it as soon as her mouth was free, but she just couldn't help savouring the feeling of being on all fours like a bitch while Iris West reminded her who her ass belongs too. But inevitably Caitlin just couldn't help herself, as the need to cum became overwhelming.

"Please make me cum! Please? I need to cum!" Caitlin whimpered, becoming louder and more desperate as she continued begging shamelessly, "I need to cum with a cock up my ass! Mmmmm, your cock! Please Iris, ooooooh, it's been so long. Soooooo long since you fucked my ass! I need it baby! Please? Show Barry just what an ass whore I am! Ah fuck! Show him what an ass whore Dr Caitlin Snow is! Ohhhhhh fuckkkkkk, show him what a fucking ass whore Killer Frost is! Aaaaaahhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkk! Show him you own my ass hole! That it's your fuck hole, to use whenever you want. Ooooooh yesssssss, show him I'm yours. Show him that I'm your ass whore, butt slut and anal loving little bottom bitch, mmmmmm, but most of all, I'm yours! Which means I'll be his, if you want me to be. I don't have a choice. You own every part of me, so I'm yours to give away, because I love you so fucking much! Oooooooh yessssss, mmmmmm, please Iris, I... I'm yours to fuck, aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeessssssss, FUCK ME LIKE YOU MEAN IT! FUCK ME HARD AND MAKE ME CUM! OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDD, MAKE ME CUM MAKE ME CUM MAKE ME CUM AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKK!"

Finally Iris went from keeping her on the edge of climax to pushing her over it, rendering Caitlin completely incoherent. Hell, it was hard for her to even think, let alone speak, and it wasn't long before she became a mindless hole for the more dominant woman to use for her pleasure. Ironically her last thought wasn't focused on the woman she loved who was giving her all this pleasure, but on the man who was watching that happen. The Flash. The hero of this city. The man she had helped countless times. Her friend. And now he was seeing her for what she truly was, the anal loving submissive bitch of Iris West, the woman he had always loved. And oh God, did Caitlin love him knowing that fact.

Iris loved it too, and the first time she came, and the first time she made Caitlin cum, she managed to lock eyes with Barry to silently confirm that message to him. And just because it was so wonderfully perverted to look into the eyes of her man while brutally sodomising her girl. Part of her wanted to continue looking at him throughout, partly just for the thrill of it, partly to work out exactly what he was thinking. However she just couldn't look away from Caitlin for that long when she was ass fucking her, especially not in this stage of it. Not when prim and proper Dr Caitlin Snow was slamming her ass back frantically at her, making those cheeks jiggle so wonderfully as the two women work together to make sure the butt fucking was as brutal as possible.

Of course Iris tried to prevent herself from cumming for as long as she could to make sure that butt fucking was truly epic, and more importantly made Caitlin cum as hard and as frequently as possible. Of course the previously mentioned beautiful sight, the sounds of flesh smacking off flesh and Caitlin's screams, and perhaps the sheer joy of sodomising the woman she was in love with always caught up with her, and now it had the added benefit of an audience. Of Barry Allen, The Flash, the man that Iris loved, watching her do this to the woman she loved. As a result she came in record time, and once the floodgates were open it was quickly followed by another, and another, and another.

Although just before this Iris grabbed onto Caitlin's hair, roughly pulled it back and screamed at the top of her lungs, "Mine! Mine, mine, fucking mine! You're both mine, but you Caitlin? You're my ass whore, my butt slut, my anal loving bitch! The perfect bottom for me! God I love you! I love you both, mmmmm, but I especially love you when you're taking my big black dick up your tight little white ass! Oh fuck yeah, take it! Take it, take it, TAKE IT! YEAHHHHHHH, TAKE IT GIRL! TAKE IT ALL! TAKE IT IN YOUR SWEET LITTLE ANAL HONEYPOT! YESSSSSSS, TAKE IT TAKE IT FUCKING TAKE IT AAAAAAAAHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKK!

Even though she clearly directed those words at Caitlin she was looking at Barry while screaming them, just adding to the perverted delight of all of this. Of course at this stage Iris was well beyond the point of holding back, and she could already feel her first climax racing towards her, so those words only made it more powerful. Then of course she let go of Caitlin's hair, becoming completely incoherent as she was consumed by the ecstasy she was feeling, and an overwhelming need for more. There was a point she started literally using Caitlin's forbidden hole for her pleasure. Oh yes, any pleasure Caitlin got after that was a byproduct of Iris's desire to use the fuck hole known as Caitlin Snow.

For a few blissful minutes the two women were wild animals, relentlessly hammering away at each other to maximise their pleasure, only ending when they collapsed. Although surprisingly Caitlin was first, meaning that briefly she just truly became an orifice for Iris's pleasure as the black girl's vice like grip on the white girl's hips kept her pale little ass in the air to be pounded by that big black cock. Then finally Iris collapsed onto the equally sweaty body of her female lover, the two of them just lying there for a few long seconds. Then Iris, who felt guilty, started gently kissing and caressing Caitlin's body, silently letting her know just how much she loved her.

"Wow! That was... wow!" Barry murmured, causing Iris to chuckle.

"I'm not even done yet sweetie." Iris explained, and then when Barry gave her a puzzled look she ordered, "Caitlin, show us my handiwork."

Barry's eyes then went wide as Caitlin did as she was told. That meant as soon as Iris had pulled her cock out of Caitlin's ass, which she thankfully did slowly to give them all some time to recover, the dominant girl moved so she was by his side while the submissive girl turned her butt towards them, pushed it into the air and reached back to spread her cheeks. The last part was unnecessary, as they could already see Iris's handiwork, but by doing this Caitlin emphasise just how wide and deeply her ass hole was gaping. Which was weird and gross, but somehow Barry found it a turn on. Not unlike everything else which had just happened. And clearly, he wasn't alone given the twisted grin on Iris's face.

"Hot, right?" Iris chuckled gleefully, continuing before he had a chance to answer, "I just love seeing Caitlin's butt gape like this. It's just such a testament to my skills as a butt buster, and a reminder to Caitlin that she is my anal loving bottom. Isn't that right Caitlin?"

"Yes Iris." Caitlin whimpered, "I'm your anal loving bottom."

"You like that, huh?" Iris grinned, looking down to Barry's dick which already was painfully hard again.

Despite everything that just happened Barry blushed and stammered, "I, I... I..."

"That's okay, I like it." Iris reassured, "In fact I want to see you cum again, and this time I want you to dump every drop on Caitlin's face. Think you can do that for me, Bare?"

"Yes." He answered immediately, albeit with a slight blush again.

"Good, but first..." Iris said, turning her attention to Caitlin, "I want my girl to get over here and suck my cock clean of her butt cream. You hear me Caitlin? Get over here and show The Flash that you're not just a total anal whore, you're an ATM whore too. Oooooh yesssssss, go ass to mouth for me Caity. Show me just how much you love the taste of your butt. Oh fuck yeah!"

While Iris continued her dirty talk Caitlin slowly turned around, crawled over to them and then hovered her mouth over where their cocks were side by side. For a moment she teased taking Barry's dick into her mouth, and Barry really, really wished she would, then unsurprisingly she obeyed Iris and instead wrapped her mouth around the strap-on which had just been deeply embedded within her rectum. Then Caitlin moaned. She actually moaned in pleasure from tasting her own ass, which was audible even over Iris's words of approval. Which of course just encouraged Caitlin to start bobbing her head up and down that ass flavoured dick, albeit after savouring the flavour of the deepest part of her butt.

Which prompted Iris to chuckle, "Look at her Barry. Just look at her! Mmmmm, just listen to my... our greedy little ATM slut, moaning as she sucks her own ass off my cock. You see how much she loves it? Mmmmm yesssss, Dr Caitlin Snow, brilliant scientist and powerful meta-human, just loves sucking her own ass cream off of my big fucking strap-on dildo after I've used it to literally dominate her ass."

Honestly Barry wasn't sure he could look away if he wanted too, especially given what Iris had told him to do, and for better or for worse he almost felt there already. Being a Speedster he almost instantly recovered from his first orgasm and got hard again, and all it took was a little stroking of his dick to get him to the edge considering everything he had just seen, and was seeing now. But he guessed Iris would want him to wait for Caitlin to finish the blow job, so instead he held back and just watched her go. Which was really impressive, as again Caitlin proved herself an expert cock sucker, eventually deep throating every single inch of that strap-on and cleaning it of all the butt cream, just like Iris had told her too.

As soon as she did Iris ordered her, "Okay, that should be clean enough. Yes, I know you like to make sure, but were giving Barry blue balls here, and superheroes don't deserve that. No, they deserve a nice pretty little face to blow their load over. So come on Caitlin, kneel in front of The Flash and be his good little cum dump."

Again Caitlin obeyed instantly, and even looked at Barry with desire, which was enough to send him over the edge. That, and the fact that Iris was allowing him to do it. Allowing him to cum on her girl's face. On Caitlin's face! Oh yes, shot after shot of sperm erupted from Barry's dick, landing all over Caitlin's nose, cheeks, chin, forehead and even over her eyes which she just about closed in time. And just like the previous times he had been allowed to do something like this Iris was basically kneeling down next to Caitlin and licking his cum off her face. Not all of it this time, but enough that Caitlin could open her eyes again, and more importantly kiss her and share his flavour, prompting him to get hard again for what would hopefully be another long night.


End file.
